So long Raven
by ROARxIMxAxDinosaur
Summary: Raven's voice spoke sweetly to him. "Please, don't cry for me Beast Boy." She was dying. His heart was breaking. Please read and review.
1. Saying Goodbye is so hard too hard

Chapter One: Saying goodbye is so hard. Too hard…

"Beast boy…" Raven's voice was slow and quiet.

"Please Raven, don't talk anymore." Beast boy tried to hold back the rushing tears. While holding her hand in his lap that was the only part of her body that he could reach.

"Please Beast boy don't cry. Not for me." She reached his face and wiped away the tear.

"Rae look at you! You're dying! I-I…" Tears leaked from his eyes, swiftly with no end. Everyone stood around the dying Raven. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin. None of them could save her.

"Shhhh…don't talk…I want to go with your face as the last thing I see." She began to talk nonsense. She giggled.

"Look BB…look at the lights." She was looking into pure darkness. Raven was thrown from the air and landed on bars that stuck straight out of a piece of demolished building.

"Yeah Rae they're beautiful." He breathed in deeply to try not to sob.

"BB, I wanted you to know that I always lo…" she didn't get to finish her sentence. She was gone. Beast Boy sobbed uncontrollably.

"Yeah Raven…I know…I loved you too." He held her hand and kissed it. He tried to squeeze his head a little bit through the bars, to look at her face. Some of the bars were stained with blood. Beast Boy's cheeks were red and sticky from the dark angel's blood.

"Beast boy I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Robin fell to his knees by Beast Boy. Starfire held him. She began to cry as well.

Cyborg stood tall but cried as well. The sky began to rain…

"The earth cries as well, with the loss of our friend." Starfire said. She looked at the blood soaked Raven.

"Rae please…please wake-up." His voice was sad and shrill…he didn't let go of her hand.

"DAMMIT! RAVEN PLEASE WAKE-UP!" He yelled to her…but she never woke, didn't move, didn't say a word…_she really is gone!_ Beast Boy thought to himself sadly.

6 months went by since that night of Raven's death, and everyone has kind of moved on, except Beast Boy.

3:30 p.m. and he stumbled out of his room. He wore that same undershirt that he had worn for the past 5 days…and _finally _a new pair of boxers.

"Good afternoon to you friend. Would you like some of your favorite tofu?" she smiled a bright smile.

"No thanks Star…I'm not hungry." Everyone heard the same thing since that night. Beast Boy had seem to form a sort of routine…He would go to fridge and get some milk and drink from the carton. Then he would go to the bathroom and did whatever he did there. Then plop down on the couch, search through at least 5 channels and go back to his room.

It had been that way for the last 3 months. At night Starfire would sometimes hear his screams…he would scream things like "Wake-Up," and "No" and a lot of the time he would scream Raven's name.

It was almost enough to make them all cry and mourn again to the fallen angel.

Starfire had had enough of this.

"BAM!" She slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he yelled back.

"YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! BEAST BOY…I AM SORRY BUT RAVEN IS…"

"Dead…I know…but it still hurts so much Star, it just hurts." He cried and Starfire pulled him to her. She cradled him like a baby.

"I-I did not know Beast Boy, I did not know your wound was still opened."

"It'll take more than comfort to close." Cyborg finale came out and said something.

"We all still feel it B…That wound will never close, No matter how much we try to forget, it will never close."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Open wounds

**Chapter 2: Open wounds**

Beast Boy sat by the ocean and thought of Raven…

He could still remember her, how Cinderblock threw her out of the air, the bars, her screams, and her tears…nothing he could say or do would bring her back. And to him it seemed every one got over it all to quickly.

"BB?" Cyborg's deep voice came to him. He walked over to the broken Beast Boy. "Hey Cy." Beast Boy responded.

"How you holding up?" He asked as he sat down beside him.

"Raven…I-I never got to tell her how sorry I was, how much I-I…"

"Loved her?" Cyborg finished it for him; it was too hard for BB.

"Yeah…" He looked into the water.

"Every where I look, all I see is her…and in my dreams I can feel her, I can see and touch her. It just isn't fair it's like she's still taunting me." He held his heart and breathed in deeply to stop from crying.

"Yeah, I know what mean." Cyborg looked away from, trying not to cry himself. "But you gotta think of the good times you had with her. She's gone physically but she's still here, in there." Cyborg pointed to Beast Boy's heart.

A long silence dragged between them…the ocean waves crashed into the rocks under them. Birds chirped and cars were honking from the bridge that wasn't to far away from them. That was the only noise that gave off. Just about as Beast Boy was going to say something Starfire came.

"Friends, Robin requires a meeting." She called to them from the sky.

Inside the tower Robin told everyone to sit on the couch, they sat in their usual places and looked to their right and saw no Raven. Then they frowned in sadness.

"As you all know, Raven is gone and it has placed a damper on the team, so I have decided as the team leader…we're bringing in a new recruit."

"WHAT!" Beast Boy was shocked and stunned about this term of action.

"Uh, Mister leader! Didn't you think about asking us first before deciding on this?" Beast Boy stood up to the tall masked hero.

"I think it's for the best Beast Boy." He looked at him, beast boy's eyes were steady, and hot…almost evil.

"Well I don't like it. This new person is just going to replace her. Like that!" he snapped his fingers. Robin just looked at him. He knew it was hard; it was hard on all of them. And Beast Boy's words hurt like knives.

"She was one of my good friends. I would never replace her…no one can claim what she has given us. However we need to fix our team, Raven was a strong point in this team and now with her gone…we're weak."

Beast Boy was holding in his anger. He clenched his fists and required the feeling to punch a hole in Robin's face.

"Is that all you care about? The team?" Beast Boy held his head low. His clutched fist was getting tighter.

Robin didn't know what to say to him. He tried to get through to him, but nothing seemed to get through Beast Boy's thought that they all didn't miss Raven.

"No…Raven was a good friend of mine, she and I shared a bond. Just like you and her."

"BAM!" A punch came from Beast Boy's powerful fist. Robin didn't expect it coming.

"ROBIN!" Starfire went to comfort Robin who fell on the floor. Beast Boy just starred into his cold mask.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT "BOND" THAT I HAD WITH HER! SHE WAS MORE THAN A FRIEND TO ME! SHE-SHE…" he stopped, he fell to his knees. He covered his face with hands and cried into them. He moved closer to the ground to where he was laying on the ground. He rocked himself back and forth…

"R-Robin, I'm so sorry." He said, his hands over his mouth so it barely came out. "I-I just don't want to someone new coming and taking her place…I won't be able to handle it."

Cyborg placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. He gave him a smile; a comfort smile that eased him a little bit.

"It's okay man, like I told you…She's still here." He smiled again.

"We all still miss her. We will not forget her." Starfire still held Robin in her arms.

"Beast Boy, this is for the best." Robin finally came out and said, a little bit of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Beast Boy just looked away from them and nodded.

"It's…for the best." He said sadly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews. Please I hope this one is to your liking...haha sounds like I'm a waiter...would u like fries with that shake? haha sry being stupid.**


	3. The Newbie

**Chapter 3: The newbie**

After the meeting Beast Boy stormed out for "alone time" as Starfire put it. Beast Boy went to the only place where he felt okay.

**Raven**

**A true heroin **

**A true person**

**A true friend **

**2005**

A statue of Raven stood in the middle of the graveyard. The statue captured her dark beauty and her essence; that's why he would come here…it felt like she was still there.

"Raven, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you and done to you…I'm sorry for not saving you." A silence fell on him.

"Beast Boy." A familiar voice came to him. He turned around to see a dark figure in the mist.

"Beast Boy! I'm over here." The fog thinned a little. His eyes grew wide with amazement.

Her purple hair and long flowing robe did not make it hard for him to tell who it was.

"RAVEN!" He stumbled over her name, with shock he ran to her voice.

"This way Beast Boy, please help me." She ran into the fog. But desperate Beast Boy ran after her.

"Raven! Please Raven, wait!" he called to her.

"Hurry Beast Boy!" he was losing sight of her. The deeper she ran into the fog the more he was losing sight of her.

Beast Boy stopped to take a breath. He kept his head up and looked around for her. Then something caught his eye; there was something orange and shiny in the fog. He starred at it for a while, he turned away. Suddenly someone else called his name. It sounded familiar but it wasn't Raven…it was deeper.

"I knew you would try to follow her, just like you did Terra. Both girls, snatched out of your life in an instant." The shiny objected moved, a tall muscular body was connected to it and he emerged from the shadows.

"Hello Beast Boy, long time no see." Slade walked from the dark fog.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" Beast Boy screamed to him, but he stood his grounds.

"I haven't done a thing to her. But I'm here to make you an offer. If you become my apprentice…I can give you back Raven…think about it, she knows you love her and she loves you…you can be together again." He leaned against a head stone.

"NO! I WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU!" Beast Boy turned into a Raptor, he roared with anger and nearly flew to Slade. But he missed and ran into the head stone. Beast Boy changed back with a headache.

"Well it's your choice…I'll give you some time to think about it." Slade walked into the fog in the other direction.

.: Titan's Tower:

The morning sun's rays stretched from its sleepy slumber…but the four titans have been up before the sun.

"What's your name? And your powers?" Robin was getting tired of asking the same question over and over again.

"My name is dog man! I have the ability to speak to dogs…and here I have brought my pet and loyal sidekick spike." A large man in a yellow jump suit tried to show his "power"

"SIT! STAY! LIE DOWN! GOOD BOY!" he tried to play it off. He smiled and stood in front of the table.

"We'll call you." Robin said for the millionth time that day. One by one they watched normal people look like they had powers and they saw ones with powers nearly destroy their home.

"Really?" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"No." Robin said.

"Well who did you like?" Robin asked his team with a list of people who might be good.

"Who was the one with the large shoes?" Starfire asked.

"Clown man? Star you got to be kidding me." Cyborg said.

"He was quite enjoyable and I loved his little round red nose…that made a funny sound." She giggled.

A knock came to the door. It was a loud knock.

"Should we?" asked Robin.

Cyborg got up from the table and opened the door. A young woman with long straight black hair and pale white skin came to the door she had a lovely smile and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi I'm here for the audition." She said with a smile on her face.

Cyborg let her in and sat back down at the table. She wore a black tank top and dark blue jeans.

"It's very awesome to meet you, and I'm truly sorry for your loss." She said.

They all just nodded and began the audition.

"What's your name and your powers?" Asked Robin.

"My name is Dawn…and I control weather." Her eyes turned red and she levitated into the middle of the room and soon the clouds formed over the bright sky and rain fell from the clouds. Lighting lighted the clouds and thunder roared with a awaking. A strong wind blew against the tower. She stood in front of a window and blew the wind harder.

"OKAY!" Robin yelled to her.

Slowly everything stopped when her eyes stopped glowing.

"Wow…She's awesome!" Cyborg stood up and clapped his hands along with Starfire.

"Brilliant!" Star giggled.

Robin took note of this. She was well trained and her powers were kept in check she was great.

"I believe we found ourselves a new member." Robin smiled at her.

Beast Boy just sat in his chair, a young beautiful woman was coming in a taking Raven's place. He felt sick.

"Great can I go now?" Beast Boy got up and left without even permission.

He walked out the door with anger and disguised in his heart.

"Raven…" he peered out over the ocean as usual. He thought about that night before…could Slade really bring her back? Or was it all just a lie? Beast Boy shook his head. _No it's not real, she's gone…_He thought that in his head over and over…but the more he thought about it…the more he felt she could come back.

"And here's your room." Robin opened the door to Raven's old room. It creaked when it slid opened…it was empty as well. Everyone frowned and looked away from the deserted room, painful memories larked inside there still.

"We moved everything…so you can put your clothes and belongings in here." Robin continued.

"We have to go…we'll let you get settled in." Cyborg closed the door and held back tears.

Dawn looked around the room…it was large and had a great view of the city.

"Hmmm…Raven." She looked out the window into the still rising sun.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**I want to thank you for all the reviews. And uh...Killthe Raven...I'm sorry you don'tlike bb/rae fanfics but some ppl do...and u have the right to say what u want but plz don't bash other ppl's work because u dislike it...and I don't think anyone is comparing their selves to Raven...and how FUCKIN dare u call the ones who like fics like these idoits and brain dead...U say she's goth andhasno emotions well u have no taste...don't ever ever comment me again with a anonymous name! If ur gonna say something, say it with some pride don't hide behind a fake name! And just to piss u off I'm still gonna make this fanfic...and probably longer than I had palnned. Now I have a internal pain and suffering to pay cuz I'm still gonna worship them!**

**still thank you to the others that support this fanfic...**


	4. The clues follow

**Chapter 4: The clues follow...**

"Be my apprentice and I shall give you back Raven." Slade's voice replayed in Beast Boy's head…he thought about it once then again and again until his head hurt then he would stop thinking and think about it again.

"Could he really bring her back." He said out loud.

"Bring who back?" Dawn's bright smile came around the corner.

"Sorry the door was opened." She explained.

"Well shut it." Beast Boy was in no mood to talk to the "newbie".

"Beast Boy do you mind me staying here? I get the feeling you don't." she said sadly.

Beast Boy sighed. "It's not you…I-I just feel so empty." He turned away from her.

"About Raven?" she walked in his room nearly slipping on a stuffed monkey lying on the ground.

"She was a good friend…and I miss her so bad." His voice started to get shrill.

Dawn sat down on his bunk bed next to him.

"I didn't know her but I heard about her, and it seems to me she was an awesome person. And I feel you'd do anything to get her back." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…almost anything." He said quietly.

A red light flashed through the hallway and surprised them both. An alarm went off with a loud ear piercing sound.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg. Robin twisted and turned knobs, pressed buttons but no information on who it was came up.

"I have no idea but it's at the docks…Titans move out!" they ran to the door.

**DOC 16…**and red sign was in the front of doc's gate. Labeled "**UNDER CONTRUCTION" **in big white letters.

"Okay team, whoever this is…no mercy we take them down!" said Robin. The jumped over crates and prepared themselves for battle.

A young man was calling out to robots he yelled at them and pressured them to keep moving and go faster.

"Hurry up! Slade wants all this material! Make it quick!" He had short brown hair that covered his right eye. He was slim yet built…he wore a metallic suit just like the one terra wore.

"I don't think Slade needs that!" Robin said from upon the crates.

"I've been waiting for you." He smiled a crooked smile. "Bots attack!" he said calmly. A wave of robots swarmed over to the titans.

"Titans GO!" Robin didn't have to tell them twice.

The robots toppled the crates over with strength.

With an estimated guess Robin that there was at least 20 to 30.

"Okay team hit em with everything you got." They were in a circle back to back.

Closer and closer the robots moved in. The Titans were waiting for their opportunity. Dawn saw hers.

"I got this." Her eyes glowed again the same red…she levitated off the hard ground she raised her arms in the air and dark clouds formed over them. Thunder roared and lightning struck.

She looked down at the robots and threw her hands down by her side. Heavy rain fell from the sky. Static discharge began to form around the robots, their bodies stopped moving and they began to give off smoke.

"Ha! That took care of that." Dawn smiled and her eyes stopped glowing.

"BAM!"

"Uh!" Dawn went flying into a large mountain of crates.

"You little bitch! You ruined my chance!" This mysterious man caught a disk that flew back to him.

"YAAAAA!" Starfire shot bolts at the man. He dodged them with speed. He through another disk. Starfire didn't move she never saw it coming and it blew up in her face. She fell from the black cloud to the hard cement ground.

The man smiled. "Yaaaa! Uh! Eh!" Robin was struggling to hit this guy with his staff.

Every move he made was either countered or blocked.

"Who…are…you? Why are…you working for Slade!" Robin tried to talk and fight at the same time.

The mysterious man just smiled and knocked Robin on his back.

He flipped onto crates and looked for the other two titans

"Where's the green thing and the tin man?" he searched for them but saw no one.

A shiny metallic object shined in his eye.

"There you are." He was ready to through a disk. When a large frightening…green gorilla picked him up.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PIECE OF AAAAAHHHH!" Beast Boy threw him over the crates…he landed on the ground hard. Groggy and in pain the mystery man sat there on the ground.

"Who are you? Why are you working for Slade?" Cyborg shook him and dangled him nearly 12 inches off the ground.

"My name isn't important to you, tin man!" He said.

"You're right it's not…so I don't know why I bother to ask." Cyborg's cybernetic arm turned into his blaster.

"I think you should start talking you pulled him away from his game station." Dawn said leaning against Cyborg.

"Slade needs the material in those crates. For…an experiment." He looked at Beast Boy, with a "you know what I'm talking about" look.

"What experiment?" Starfire said with glowing green eyes.

"Sorry that information I don't even know." He gave her a sexy yet sinister smile.

"One more thing what's your name?" Robin said.

"Slade gave me the name "Crow"." He smirked at him. A beep flashed on Crow's belt and he was free enough to press the button. "Gotta fly kitties." A jet flew over them and came dangerously close to their heads. Cyborg let go. And Crow got away without the materials.

When the jet was gone…they checked themselves to make sure they were okay.

"Wait…why would he leave the one thing that Slade sent him to get." Dawn was confused about that.

"Because Slade never needed those, he probably already has them. Crow he was a messenger. Something is going down…and Slade's leaving us clues. But what is it that he wants us to know." Robin stated.

"Should we see what is in the crates?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah open it star." Robin commanded.

The crate opened with a loud snap from Starfire's strength. Inside it laid books…in witchcraft and wizardry, voodoo…things that…

"Raven." Beast Boy suddenly knew what Slade's big experiment was…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**I want to thank you all for sticking up for me and supporting this fanfic...I will not disable anonyomous reviews I believe that ppl should speak their mind, but shouldn't flame others for their work...still thank you all for the reviews. Plz enjoy chapter 4**


	5. So much alike

Chapter 5: So much alike.

"Why? Why would he want Raven?" Robin punched the wall of the tower. They were all up with frustration of their dilemma.

"He helped us beat Trigon, so I don't think he would help him again." Cyborg stated.

"All those crates, they were filled with magic books." Starfire pointed out.

"Unless he's studying to be a magician, I think we should be concerned." Said Dawn.

Everyone had chipped in thoughts and ideas of what Slade was planning but not Beast Boy. He just starred out the window.

The night sky painted Raven's eyes with the stars. Beast Boy traced them with his finger. Everyone starred at him, they watched him become lost within himself, and felt a sense of peace.

"Raven…" He said her name…quiet yet sad, but some how there was some joy in his voice. Something they haven't heard in a while from Beast Boy.

It was 4:30a.m. And Starfire fell asleep on the couch with her little bunglorf silky. Cyborg went to bed about an hour ago, and Robin was starting to drift. Dawn and Beast Boy kept going on their research.

"Hey…Rob…hey." Dawn shook him a little.

"Huh? What ?" Robin woke up.

"Go to sleep its late." She smiled at him. "Beast Boy and I can finish here…uh why don't you take Star too, she starting to snore." She giggled and pointed at Starfire who was stretched out on the couch with her mouth wide opened, and loud monstrous snores escaped from her.

Robin nodded and took star to her room. Dawn turned back to Beast Boy who was writing on a notepad.

"Beast Boy dude, you've been quiet tonight." She said. But Beast Boy just replied with a

"Mm." Dawn felt she was getting nowhere.

"So…Raven…tell me what was she like?" Dawn held her head low and started to write something down.

Beast Boy stopped writing. A silence fell on them; he looked up across the coffee table from her.

"Raven was…a dark, tough, creepy, beautiful young woman. She was a good person, even though she tried to hide it…it was there." Dawn looked into his dark sadden eyes. And was almost entranced by him.

"Go on." She said.

"Raven had so many surprises to her. I would sometimes be a total jackass, but I did it to make her laugh or smile."

"And how would that go?" she asked.

"Feh, she wouldn't crack a smile," he laughed a little. "But I knew she was laughing inside." He looked at Dawn again while her head was down and almost saw…Raven. He shook his head and looked again, but the beauty was still there.

"So…uh…Dawn, tell me about you." He said with a smile, which was rare now a days with Beast Boy.

Dawn's eyes started to fill with tears. But she moved her jet-black hair in front of her face while she wiped them away. She cleared her throat and looked at Beast Boy. She was so pale her eyes were red.

"I-uh, I lived with my grandmother for a while. I was really close to her, and…" She wiped away some more tears.

"And?" Beast Boy said.

"She passed away." Dawn held her head low.

"How?" Beast Boy asked. Dawn's tears flowed more and even shined in the dim light.

"She-she was gunned down. She told me to run as fast as I could and then I-I heard gun shots." She covered her eyes and wept into them.

Beast Boy's eyes were wide he didn't know what to say or do.

"I-I'm sorry Dawn, I shouldn't have asked." He turned away from her.

"No it's okay, now you know something about me." She wiped away her tears again. "I never knew my dad he left my mom when she was pregnant. And my mom died when I was born." She brought her knees up to her chest.

"Any family at all?" asked Beast Boy.

"My grandma said I had a brother but he ran away after mom died, his name was Adam. He's like 20 something now. After my grandma died I lived on my own traveling from place to place and then I came here and saw the job offer so I came."" She didn't seem sad anymore.

Beast Boy walked over to her and hugged her…for once in 6 months he comforted someone else.

"Thanks Beast Boy." She said quietly.

"Welcome." He felt like he was hugging Raven, not someone else.

* * *

"Slade my mission was a success…the Titans are wellaware." Crow walked into the dark and quiet cave. 

"Good job apprentice. My little project is almost complete…I must say I play "God" well." Slade's voice echoed in the dark room.

"Time to reveal my result." Slade walked over to a large machine; it had countless buttons and knobs…lights flashed on it like a carnival ride. He opened a small glass case door and pressed a shiny, untouched, bright red button.

A loud thunderous roar came from a tank that was filled with dark pink liquid goo. A table rose from the liquid and on that table a body rose with it, a small pale gray body. This body was limp and nude…she was female. Her hair was short and dark purple.

"Crow meet the late and reborn…Raven of Azarath." Slade brought Crow closer to her.

"I have brought her back from beyond the grave." Slade said with a smile in his voice.

There was silence as Crow just starred at her body. She wasn't moving.

"She isn't moving." Crow pointed out.

"No she will give her time…Corton Xahitious Draven Gravintous!" With magic words said…twirls of red and white lights swarmed around her body. Crow moved away from the tank.

"What's going on?" He was scared of this witchcraft.

"Just bringing back an old friend." Said Slade.

The lights stopped twirling around Raven and went into her. When all the lights were inside her…another long silence fell on them. Crow got close to the tank again and so did Slade…

Slowly groggy purple eyes opened…She lifted herself up slowly. She was almost blank. She didn't say anything or do anything. She just looked at Slade and Crow.

"Good morning Raven…welcome back." Slade gave a fatherly voice, which needed some work.

"I got to hand it to you Slade it really looks like her." Crow said with a little laugh.

"That's because it _IS_ her." Slade corrected him.

"But-But she died…it was all over the news…" Crow was confused and a little freaked out.

"Nothing a little black magic and science can't fix. She will need some molding but it is her…It's the actual Raven." He looked at her deep eyes.

"R-Raven…" She said tripping over her words.

"Yes…welcome back Raven." Crow said.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Kill the raven...like I have said it's your right to say what you want...but I'm not going to debate with you...you're being childish...leave me the hell alone...I don't want someone coming to my stories to bash my idea and story. I have seen that you have rudely commented others on their BB/ Rae fanfics (they all say the same thing.)and as you can see from my comment list some ppl are pretty pissed at you...So some advice...GO AWAY! I won't waste my time debating with a childish person like you!**

**Still Thanks to -deep breath- **

**Non-Christian, Blah, BunnyRavenOfBlackRoses, Dark Maruder, RiakitsuneYoukai, Fields of paper flowers, Raven809, Powerpuffs621, Anaroka, Moonlight-is-Innocence, Blondegirlshavefun, Red Rover3173, Saiyu, BrianDarkSoul, Tattooed Goddess, Kristen the homisidal maniac, Jadeflower82! Thanks you guys -breaths-**


	6. Tears of a crow

Chapter 6: Tears of a Crow

Endless stars filled the night sky, different shades of blues mixed together. Crow laid in a tree and starred up into them. His muscular body stretched out on the thick branch. He was taking some time to himself.

A deep sigh escaped from him. "Mom, where are you when I need you? Tell me something…do you think it's good what I'm doing here?" he was talking into the stars.

"Will I ever find _her,_ what am I supposed to do?" He was deep in thought of his mother.

Then thoughts of a demon came to his mind. A man, tall and muscular with brown hair and hazel eyes still lingered in his heart…

* * *

**It was dark and rainy night. His mother was crying in the bathroom. He stood in the doorway of his parent's room. He woke from the screaming and crying. His dad was packing clothes,**

**"Daddy?" he asked…he was only 6.**

**"Oh…shit…uh hey man. Uh Daddy is going away for a while so I want you to be the big man and watch out for your mother. Please be good." His eyes were red and whisky was on his breath. He hugged him and kissed his forehead for the last time. But no matter what the pain and no matter how big it was, his mother was always there to heal it.**

* * *

Her long black hair and her beautiful brown eyes…she was soft and pale, a very sweet and kind person. She always had a smile on her face and brightness in her heart. Except for that night...

Crow jumped down from the tree and walked down a trail. He kept remembering what his grandma said the night his mother died.

* * *

**"Look sweetie, it's your baby sister. Isn't she beautiful?" His grandma rocked her in her arms with tears flowing down here eyes.**

**"Yeah, she's pretty. Grandma, why are you crying?" he said he was only 11 at the time.**

**His grandmother's brown eyes began to water more and then came the sobbing. She still rocked the baby in her arms. White strands of hair flowed in front of her face. She handed the baby to the nurse and asked for a moment alone.**

**"Uh, sweetie remember when mommy told you that sometimes people go to sleep forever?" she asked holding his hands.**

**"Yeah, they go to heaven." He smiled brightly. His grandma looked away and covered her mouth.**

**"Yes-yes they do…well that's where your mommy is right now." She wiped away some of the tears but more just took it's place.**

**The young boy's eyes were wide and for a moment his heart skipped. "Mom-mommy's gone?" his eyes went side to side while taking in the news.**

**"Yes, sweetie I'm so sorry." She tried to take him in her arms, but he backed away from her.**

**He took one last look and ran out the hospital. The cops never found him. And announced him dead.**

* * *

The last thing he heard from his grandma was:

"ADAM!"…Adam, that's how he remembered who he was. If he ever forgot he just remember his grandmother yelling his name.

When he was 16he had heard about an Elder woman getting gunned down in Gothem City. She was killed. The woman's name was:

Judy Matters, the guardian of Regan Matters. Regan was the name of his little sister. The child was put in a foster home at the age of 5. Adam (Crow) would watch her. Every foster home she went to he always followed.

When Regan was 13 she ran away from a foster home that had abusive foster parents. Adam had lost her.

Crow was now 28. And had no clue where his sister was. But he promised on his mother's grave to find her. It has been 4 years since then. Regan would be 17 now.

He was there to see his sister grow, although she didn't know it.

He walked up the trail deeper into the woods. He looked out on to the city and saw beauty…beauty that he wanted to crush in his hand. He was angry…all he wanted was his family. His sister, his mom, his dad. Something to call a family.

As he looked onto the beauty, tears flowed down from his eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Yeah ew... I know it sucked...it's 6:00a.m.and I'm tired...but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting. well this isn't all that great...so u don't have to review. Well I'm sleepy next chapter will be better. L8er**


	7. Rays of Dawn wakes the Crows

Chapter 7: Rays of Dawn wakes the Crows

"REGAN! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! GO NOW!" An elder woman yelled for her granddaughter to run.

"Grandma?" She was confused and scared.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" the woman yelled. The young girl ran away from her grandmother

"BAM…BAM…BAM!" Three shots three feelings of pain, a blessed woman taken away. After the shots Regan heard voices say.

"Get the kid." She just kept running. She came to an alleyway with a dumpster.

A man was chasing her he wore a black hoodie and brown jeans. He came to the same alley. He looked at the dumpster and slowly walked over to it. A scared little girl hid in that alleyway. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

The man opened it with his gun pointed. No one was there, he looked on the side and no one was there.

"Shit…I lost her." He ran back to the others. Regan's small body hid in a cardboard box that was on the end of the alley. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore she started to bawl.

"GRANDMA! WHY? WHY GOD? WHY DID YOU TAKE HER? WHY?" she curled into a ball and cried more.

* * *

Lying in her bed at the age of 13, she quietly cried. She was covered her ears from all the yelling. 

"Well I work all damn day and take care of your kids! You piece of shit!" Bonnie the old woman would do this when she was drunk. And Mores would fight right back.

"They ain't my kids…they're kids from other whores or ones you find on the street." He would yell back

"SHUT UP!" Regan would yell all the time but they didn't hear her. When it got really hard Regan, her foster brothers and sister would get in a closet till they stopped fighting.

She had three brothers Mikey 5, John, and Chris 14. She had two foster sisters Debra 6, and Tammy 10.

She actually liked being in their "safe closet" with Chris…she didn't know why but she had a liking to him. She was almost drawn to him. He had beautiful green eyes and dirty blonde hair that came down to his shoulders…when he was happy his smile would glow brilliantly. Regan liked his smile.

"YOU BASTARD!" That was usually the signal for "they're done fighting now." They would all get out of the closet quietly so they wouldn't get caught in the girls' room.

"Boys that ain't your real brothers or your daddy ain't allowed in here." Bonnie made that clear…Regan had the bruises to prove it from Bonnie and Mores' last fight.

They heard quick footsteps coming down the hall. "Shit!" Chris knew there was nowhere to go. Bonnie opened the door and saw all seven of them standing there.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked in her country voice. Regan walked up to her…Chris gave her a "no don't" look.

"Bonnie I told the boys to come in here because…I-I uh…because…I was scared." She tried to sound convincing.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? You…little…slut!" she started to hit her with her fists. She threw Regan to the ground. "Get out! All of you! Go in the living room now!" Chris tried to help Regan up but she shook her head.

He got the message and walked past bonnie. Bonnie grabbed his arm and said. "I'm a deal with you when I'm done with her." Her voice was low and mean. Bonnie's arms swung by her side. She turned and closed the door.

"So…you think you can be with that boy? In the damn closet…you just a whole different kind of whore, ain't ya?" She slapped her across the face and threw her down again. Regan hit the side of her wooden bed. She held her head and saw blood.

Bonnie punched her again and laid her on the ground. Bonnie sat her skinny body on top of Regan. She punched and pulled her hair, she slapped her and talked trash about her.

"You ain't good for nothing…that's why god took away your mother and your grandma!" Regan didn't move, she just cried in pain. She didn't fight back…she started to cry harder…then it started to rain more. Bonnie still sat on top of her, she pulled out cigarettes from her inside her bra…She lit one and blew it in Regan's face…Regan coughed, she hated the smell of smoke.

"Awe…poor little baby…you're bleeding." Bonnie touched the spot on her head. Regan flinched in pain. Bonnie took another puff of her cigarette and put it out…on Regan's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU FU…"Bonnie slapped her face and hushed her.

"Shut up you little cunt." Bonnie sighed and got off of Regan. Bonnie looked at the little room that was given to them.

"Clean this place up and when you're done come wash me." Bonnie shut door. Regan had gone through this many times. She would get beaten up…then she would clean up…then go scrub Bonnie.

Regan heard shouts, then a door slam. Regan laid still for a while she felt warm liquid slide down her forehead. A loud long creak came from the door.

"Regan?" Chris deep voice came to her ears. She felt warm hands grasp her shoulder.

"Regan please wake up." He sounded sad. Regan turned to him with a beaten face.

Regan began to tear and she nearly jumped into his arms. She cried loudly, into his neck.

"It's okay." This is how these nights always ended.

"REGAN! REGAN! GET BACK HERE!" Bonnie called out to her with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

With nothing but a backpack full of clothes and heart full of sadness…Regan ran. Chris and the others where taken away. The agencies took them away and left Regan…because she was picked off the street and she was always locked in the safe closet.

Bonnie chased after Regan and tripped her…she sat on top of her and held her tight.

"Get off me you stupid bitch!" Regan punched her in the face and took off running down the road. When she got far enough away she looked back and saw Bonnie still sitting in the dirt.

"Get far away, you'll make it kid." Morse said under his breath while he sat on the porch and watched her run. Morse and Regan were close…it hurt her to say goodbye…he was the only one who knew her gift. And he kept it with him even to his grave.

Regan was 17 now and living it up she started traveling; she met new people and saw new things. She changed her name for a while she told everybody her name was Judy…the name of her grandmother. One night Judy was in a run down motel with a guy she met and gave her a ride. This was the only way to make some quick cash. Her beauty helped her with that.

"I'm going to take a shower." The guy stumbled out of bed; Regan wrapped the covers around her naked body and looked at the moon. "Judy. Huh? Grandma why did you have die?" She laid on her stomach and still watched the moon.

She chanted her full name this is how she remembered who she was "I am Regan Dawn Matters. I am Regan Dawn Matters. I am Regan Dawn Matters." Each time she said it, it got quieter and slower, it just didn't sound right.

Dawn…her grandmother used to call her Dawn…it was her nickname…and her middle name…She remembered her grandmother would sing her songs with Dawn in them.

"Little Dawn went to bed, with sweet dreams in her head…She'll sleep good, she'll sleep great…till its time to awake. So say your prayers and close your eyes while I sing this lullaby, sweet dreams and goodnight."

Regan smiled at this and changed her name one last time… "Dawn…My name is Dawn Matters." It sounded right to her. She still watched the large moon as faded away overhead and she sung her song one last time.

"Little Dawn went to bed, with sweet dreams in her head…She'll sleep good…she'll sleep great…till…its…time…to awa…" she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dawn woke up from the morning's rays and looked around, she wasn't in a run down hotel or with a abusive foster mother…she was in Titan's Tower with Beast Boy sleeping on her shoulder. 

She laid her head back down on his and laid there for a moment. She felt like she was home…something she hadn't felt in long time.

"ERR…ERR…ERR…ERR!" and alarm went off and red lights flashed all around.

"BEAST BOY, DAWN GET UP! IT'S CROW HE'S ATTACKING THE CITY!" Robin yelled to him.

Dawn had fallen back asleep before the alarm went off. Beast Boy jumped and said,

"Raven! Raven wake up!" He stopped…did he just say Raven? Dawn's eyes opened and she jumped from the alarm…

"Trouble!"

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Crow spoke into a microphone that was connected to Slade.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just wait till they come." He responded. He was back at his hideout.

"Master! Why don't you send me? They are the ones who are looking for me. I can beat them…" complained Raven…Slade placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"You are phase two of my plan. Believe me…you will get your revenge for what they did to you. I promise." He said his voice firm.

They watched the camera that Crow had. People ran with fear. Women screamed, men yelled, and children cried. Crow had enough of Slade's robots to make a small army. The marched behind Crow; he was standing on a floating metal disk.

He looked away to the destruction he was creating and thought to himself.

_Slade promised to find Regan…I need to find her, if I can do this for him. He'll find her for me._ Crow looked back and saw green flashes of lights coming his way.

"BAM!" He was tossed from the air.

"Bitch…" he looked at Starfire…he pulled out a big blaster and shot three shots…two times it missed Starfire the third one hit her and sent her crashing out of the air.

"STARFIRE!" Robin caught her in his arms and held her. Starfire held her head.

"I am fine Robin…Now let's kick his "the butt." She pulled herself out of his arms.

"ROBOTS!" Crow jumped back on his disk and watched from the air. All the robots formed out of place and went for the titans. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and smashed them into the ground. Cyborg started blasting all the ones that came in his way. Robin beat them down with his staff and his birdarangs. Starfire fought them off with her star power. Dawn saw her opportunity…Her eyes glowed red and she sent a bolt of lighting to Crows disk.

"AAAAHHHH!" Crow fell from the air. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He looked up at Dawn…for the first time he actually looked at her…she looked like his mother.

"START TALKING!" Dawn put her foot on his neck. "WHY DID SLADE WANT THOSE BOOKS?" Crow didn't move he didn't say anything…he was shocked by how much she looked like his mother.

"Who-who are you?" he asked. Dawn wasn't expecting that. "I'm a Titan, my name is Dawn and I want to know why he wants Raven?" she pressed on his neck a little more.

Crow snapped out of it and remembered what he had to do. He took Dawn's pant leg and threw her to the ground. He was about to punch her. So many memories came flashing back to her head…as he pulled his fist back a large robot head came flying to him.

He was hit again. All the robots were demolished. Their parts lay all over the streets.

Dawn stood up and looked at him with fear… Bonnie, Mores, and her grandmother it all started to come back again. She was scared and hid in Beast Boy's arms.

"What have you done?" Beast Boy yelled to him.

"I wouldn't waste my time on her…but Beast Boy, Slade has sent me to find you." He said wiping away blood from his chin, and licking it off of his lips.

"Me?" he asked.

"What does that twisted fool want with BB?" asked Cyborg.

"Slade wants you to be his apprentice. He wants me to show you what you turned down. If come to him he can give her to you" Crow pulled out a picture from his metallic suit. It was a picture of Raven he threw it to them; she was sitting on a table naked.

Beast Boy's eyes formed Tears and quickly Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and attacked Crow…Again Crow was thrown to the ground.

"WHY! WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS PICTURE! THIS ISN'T HER! RAVEN IS DEAD!" He turned into a gorilla and was about to smash Crow flat.

Then a black portal opened and out of a beautiful woman came out…she wore a black cape but Beast Boy knew who it was. She shot out black beams from her hands and Beast Boy went flying across the gravel.

Everyone turned to her…it was her it was actually Raven.

"Get in! Slade wants you back." She yelled to Crow. She turned back to them…her eyes glowed white and she said.

"I'll be back for you!" she walked into the portal.

"RAVEN!" beast boy tried to make it to the closing portal but it disappeared. She was gone.

"It-It was really her? Right?" Said Starfire who was too much in shock to move, every one was.

"It…was…her." Beast Boy said with a joy in his voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**YAY! wow I wrote alot that time...i want alot of reviews on this baby...thanks for all the reveiws on "Tears of a Crow" even though it did suck monkies! sry well thanks I'll update soon.**


	8. Tell me I won't feel a thing

Chapter 8:Tell me I won't feel a thing…

"I brought him." Raven walked in with Crow behind her.

"Good Job…both of you." Slade faced his apprentices. With a smile in his voice he said: "I believe it is time to start phase two of my plan."

"Uh…sir phase two?" questioned Crow.

"You two are going to break a Beast."

Beast Boy sat up in his bed…he couldn't sleep from all the yelling that Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were making.

Dawn went out for some air; Beast Boy should have gone with her.

"Raven…what did he do to you." Beast Boy kept thinking about Raven and how she was different, it wasn't Raven…it couldn't be…could it?

Dawn was tired of all the fighting and the yelling. She wanted to breathe for a moment. She walked up a trail that leads into the woods across the ocean from Titan's Tower.

"My name is Dawn Matters…My name is Dawn Matters. My name is Dawn Matters." She breathed in and out to relieve herself. She walked deeper into the woods. The bottoms of her pants were getting dirty. She kicked the dirt with her shoes and spun around going up the trail she liked this…when she was sad she would dance or walk…it made her happy…she felt free.

In the trees a dark figure was watching. Crow wanted to know whom this girl was. He had his ideas but didn't know if they were right. Then a ear piercing sound came to his ear.

"Crow…Where are you?" Raven's soft voice came through his communicator.

Beast Boy tossed and turned in his bed…nowhere was comfortable. Raven was all he could think about.

The shouts stopped and doors slammed. Beast Boy took a sigh of fresh air. He heard a tap at his window and turned to see…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy covered himself to see Dawn.

"Oh it's just you." Dawn smiled and asked.

"You want to get out of here?" She asked floating outside his bedroom window.

"Yeah…sure." He got out of bed and hopped to get his shoe on…he slipped and fell. Dawn giggled.

"Ouch stupid monkey." Muttered Beast Boy on the ground.

When he was fully dressed, Dawn took him to the woods…She felt that he needed to dance too.

They walked into the woods more…it was peaceful. Dawn looked into the stars.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah…I have." Beast Boy said under his breath…Raven came into his mind.

"I have too." A voice came from the trees and Crow jumped from them…

"Boo." He said quietly.

Beast Boy stood in front of Dawn.

"What do you want?" he asked firmly, Beast Boy looked up and down at his suit and said "Tin man." He was kind of rusty at his jokes.

"I have no need for you…but Slade wants you to become his new experiment." Crow moved closer. Dawn was too afraid to move or do anything.

"Take one more step and I'll…" Beast Boy's threat was cut off by a soft raspy familiar voice.

"You'll do what?" Dawn and Beast Boy turned around to see Raven… Black beams came out of her shockra (diamond on her forehead). It shocked Dawn.

"AHHHHHHH!" Dawn felt pain go up her body.

"RAVEN STOP!" Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and Raven saw images flash to her head. They were visions of her and the titans laughing and playing…her fighting bad guys and…her death…and Beast Boy crying for her.

"Let me go!" Raven struggled to get lose from Beast Boy's strong grip the visions were getting stronger.

Crow came behind him quickly and pulled him off her. Beast Boy was thrown to the ground.

"Uh." He struggled to get up he heard Crow say "Take the girl." Beast Boy tried to pull himself up.

"Dawn!" Crow stopped he knew that name, but shook his head and Raven and Crow stood over him.

Rain began to fall soaking Beast Boy and the others…he laid in the mud and felt run over him.

"Raven…" Beast Boy was still shocked about her being alive. Crow placed his foot on Beast Boy's chest.

"If I complete my missions Slade will find my sister…my final mission is to make you come to your sense…think about it Beast Boy." Crow said

"Now…you won't feel a thing." Raven said with beams coming out of her shockra.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed in pain…when it stopped he looked to see crow carrying away Dawn.

"Dawn…" he passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Dun Dun... Yes I'm sorry it's short...but it's just to keep you on the edge. Yes I know ur saying "WH-Why would you do that to us!" I'm sorry...-sniff- well ch 9 should be up tomorrow or the next day. Skool is starting so that means less time for this...but I will try to do what I can...and those who are "what about ur Inuyasha story.." still working on it. up at chapter 7 right now. I'll add them all when I'm done. well bye.**


	9. So Long Titans

**Chapter 9: So long…Titans**

"Slade we have captured the girl." Raven announced to him.

"Good…tie her up. I'll be there soon." He said with a deep raspy voice.

Crow and Raven quickly tied up the unconisous Dawn. Raven left the room…Crow was to guard her.

Crow picked up Dawn's head. Her lips, her eyes, her nose…they resembled his mother.

"Who are you?" he asked aloud.

"Crow!" Slade's voice called him away.

"Uh…ah." Beast Boy was waking up. His unsteady eyes woke up to trees. He had suddenly realized that he was still in the woods. He looked around, and saw no Dawn.

"DAWN. DAWN." He called her name hoping she was close by…no answer, no sounds, nothing.

"Oh man…I got to Robin and the others…they'll no what to do." He quickly turned into an eagle and flew to the tower.

"Where is Beast Boy and our new friend Dawn?" asked Starfire.

"I heard them talking outside last night…maybe they went out." Said Cyborg

"Maybe…" Robin started to say.

"DUDES! I need your help…Dawn was kidnapped!" he was out of breath.

"By who? Who took her beast boy?" Robin tried to make him tell.

"By…Raven and Crow." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Good Morning Titans." That scary unmistakable voice rang through their ears.

"Slade! WHERE'S DAWN!" Shouted Cyborg.

"Oh she's a little tied up right now." The camera moved to a still unconisous Dawn.

"Dawn!" Cried Starfire.

"Oh yes…someone wants to say hi to you." Slade moved out of the way. A hooded Raven walked to the screen. She took off her hood and smiled.

"I know you are all wondering why I am alive. Slade raised me from the dead. After you all betrayed me. I am no longer a slave to you, Slade has told me of all the horrible things you have done." She was stopped.

"LIES! FALSEHOOD! FABRICATION! WE LOVE YOU RAVEN! WE WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!" cried Starfire.

"SILENCE!" Raven's eyes went red with anger and annoyance. "You know what you did…and I will never forgive you!" she shouted back.

"Raven what has Slade told you? What has he done to you?" cried Beast Boy.

Raven stopped and looked at him…he was the one that gave her those visions. She had thought about those visions all day. She couldn't remember anything. She just starred at his sad eyes…and his name came to mind.

"Beast Boy?" she said quietly but loud enough so they could hear…and her voice was softer and sweeter, not rough and mean.

Joy filled his heart a little for she was starting to remember.

Raven shook her head and looked away. Whimpering came from behind her and she turned to see Dawn waking up.

Slade spoke. "I want a trade…Dawn for Beast Boy." Said Slade.

Everyone was shocked.

"Why do you want him?" asked Robin.

"Because with him…and his power. It'll be easier to rule, especially with these two." He pointed to Raven and Crow.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"No." said Robin.

"Then you have doomed lovely Dawn, here. No matter she can become my apprentice as well…as they say…the more the merrier." Slade's malevolence voice rang with a smile.

Beast Boy couldn't move he just starred into Raven's cold lifeless eyes. She was in there somewhere…because whoever that was standing there…isn't his Raven.

"We will save Dawn! Don't you lay a finger on her!" shouted Starfire.

"Is that a threat?" asked Slade sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Ta-Ta Titans." The screen went blank.

"Robin, what do we do?" asked Starfire sadly. "I do not wish to loose another friend. What will we do?" she felt heavy and broken.

"I promise Starfire, we will save Dawn and Raven. We can beat him…we have many times. I promise." Robin embraced her and she hugged him back.

"Good morning my lovely Dawn." Slade gently took her chin and moved her head to his.

"Where am I?" she was very confused.

"Oh don't worry…Crow here is going to take care of you." He turned her head to Crow who was sitting cross-legged in a chair. He waved to her. Slade let go and walked out of the room.

"Come Raven." Dawn immediately looked up to see her beauty. She agreed with Beast Boy. Raven was beautiful.

They left her alone with Crow. He sat in the chair and smiled at her…his brown hair covering his eye.

"You look so familiar." He said.

Dawn felt so disgusted by him. She didn't want to listen she tried to drown him out.

"They aren't coming for you. They want Raven not the new girl." He insulted

"They will come…for me and Raven…and when they do I hope they kick your ass!" she yelled.

"SMACK!" Crow slapped her face. Dawn's hold head turned to the left.

"Bastard!" She spit at him.

"Bitch!" he smacked her again. She didn't say anything. She tried to hold back tears from falling.

"Please Beast Boy…find me." She said just above a whisper.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Beast Boy slammed his fist on the table. Robin and him were going at it again.

"We will but you have to stay here. Slade is going to try to get you no matter what." Robin was really getting on Beast Boy's nerves.

Beast Boy didn't punch him this time…he had more control.

Beast Boy turned away and went to his room. He threw his communicator on the ground.

"Stupid Robin…he doesn't understand! No one understands! Only Raven and…dawn." he realized that there was a Raven still with him…only in Dawn.

"Beast Boy…this is Crow…I'm sending you a message through Dawn's communicator. If want to save her. Go to Doc 13…I'll be waiting." Beast Boy picked up the communicator and felt another war in his head.

Stars hung overhead. And everyone was resting peacefully. A paper laid on the coffee table.

You guys… I'm sorry but I must save Raven and Dawn. Please forgive me. I will never forget you. 

**Starfire you have been an awesome friend and an awesome fighter.**

**Robin, Watch over Star and Cy. Keep fighting.**

**Cyborg You're my best friend…I'll never forget that you made me drink real milk and I was sick for a week…we had some laughs, I'll miss them. To all of you I'm sorry. So long Titans.**

**-Your Dude! Beast Boy**

By this letter laid a yellow communicator. A open window flapped from the wind…and soon everyone would wake with broken hearts. For Beast Boy was gone…

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews...and I'm not sure if Crow is from the comics...I'll ask my dad he should know. 


	10. When the Sun and the moon collide

**Chapter 10: When the sun and the moon collide.**

Waves crashed against the pier, and in this moment of tranquility Beast Boy took in a deep breath. He felt what he was doing was wrong but he had to do it.

Steady footsteps walked behind him, and a deep voice spoke.

"Ready to go?" Beast Boy turned to see a dark figure in the moonlight. Beast Boy stood up and walked with…Crow.

At the Titan's Tower tears flowed from Starfire's eyes. She lied in Robin's arms.

"Please, please Robin! Find him. I can't loose another friend! Please find him." Robin cradled her in his arms. She cried uncontrollably in Robin's grasp.

Cyborg read the letter over and over…each time he read it…it seemed it wasn't true. "Why- why would he do this? Where would he go?" Cyborg asked out loud.

"I-I don't know." Robin answered.

Cyborg stood up off the sofa and looked around frantically, his emotion that he had bottled up burst.

With a powerful growl he picked up the couch and threw it against the wall; it broke in two. This did not satisfy his anger. He fell to his knees and began to hit the ground with his dominant right hand. His punches got softer and then finally died away. Cyborg sat on the ground and rubbed his forehead.

Starfire had stopped crying for a second and crawled out of Robin's arms, and over to Cyborg. He looked up to her; she stood on her knees and fell into his arms with a comfort embrace. Cyborg held her back, he broke down and cried; he cried like a child who had lost their way. Robin had never seen this side of him it was almost frightening.

Crow and Beast Boy made it half way off the pier. Then Crow stopped.

"Just to be sure." Crow said. Beast Boy was confused by Crow's statement.

With a quick fluid motion Beast Boy was knocked to the ground.

"UH!" Beast Boy rolled to a stop. He turned over on his back to see Crow standing over him.

"Just to make sure your little friends don't follow." Crow Placed his boot on Beast Boy's chest…and with that he blacked out.

Beast Boy woke tied to a chair. He rocked in his chair trying to get out. Slade's voice rang from the opening door in front of him. Beast Boy immediately stopped.

"Welcome Beast Boy, to my little happy family." Slade said. Raven and Crow walked into the dim lit room. In Crow's hands was Dawn. She was tied up and gagged.

All he heard from her was a

"Bmeam Bmy!" Her eyes were filled with tears. Beast Boy noticed bruises and marks all over her.

This made Beast Boy angry. He turned into a large green gorilla and broke out of the ropes. He roared and slammed his fists into his chest.

"That's the fire I want out of you." Slade said. Beast Boy was tired of his shenanigans. He charged to him. Crow dragged away Dawn and Raven moved out of the way. Slade stood still.

Beast Boy notice him pull out something from behind him, it was a collar. Slade flipped out of the way but managed to slip the collar on his neck.

Beast Boy stopped and turned around, ignoring the cold metal on his neck, he was too angry to worry with that.

Slade stood still again and pulled out something else…but it was a button he held it in the air and pressed it. An excruciating pain shot through Beast Boy. He roared in pain and turned back to normal size.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell to the ground. Slade let go of the button.

"Step out of line again…go on I dare you." Slade said with a laugh. Raven stood in the corner and starred at this strange being. She knew she knew him in the past…but where and how? Beast Boy turned over and looked into her eyes.

Then other flashes of moments together came to her mind.

* * *

"_I thought you didn't like me." said Raven._

"_I thought you didn't like me." Said Beast Boy_

"_Hey I like both of you." Said Cyborg…_

* * *

She stopped, this time two people came to her mind…it was also that green boy and that man with robot parts.

_Who are you? Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel this way…about you?_ Her mind was crammed with thoughts and memories that she didn't know she had.

She tried to drown the visions out but nothing helped.

"Crow…Raven…you did a good job. Leave them here, come with me." Slade walked to the door and waited for them. Raven rushed over to Slade…she didn't want to look at Beast Boy anymore. While she was walking over to Slade Beast Boy grabbed her black robe and said, "I'll save you." She didn't turn around but deep in her heart she was dying inside. She didn't say anything she just grabbed her robe and walked away.

Crow was cutting Dawn loose. When he got her feet and arms loose she turned around to face him and with glowing red eyes kicked him in the crotch.

"Ah! You little…" He pulled his hand back…about to slap her, but was stopped by an angry and frighten Raven.

"CROW STOP LET'S GO!" with her black cape and hidden face she was nearly invisible in the dark corner.

He looked at Dawn one last time and walked over to Slade and Raven. The door was closed. Dawn pulled out the cloth that was put in her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She got up and quickly crawled to Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY!" He sat up to her as well and took in her embrace.

"Dawn…are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" he looked down at her marks and bruises.

"Just few cuts and scraps but I'll be fine." She said with a smile. He looked at her beautiful eyes and felt safe again. He took her in his arms again.

Beast Boy and Dawn had lost track of the hours of how long they were in that room. Dawn was just happy to be with Beast Boy again. Beast Boy was happy to be around her as well.

She tugged on the cold collar that was wrapped around his neck. He had just remembered that retched thing.

"What does he want with you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know…he's kind of been going after all of us, so I have really no clue." He said with a chuckle.

The metal door opened and Crow came in with two suits just like his. He threw the suits at them and said, "Get dressed."

They had no choice. Dawn went to the other side of the room and got undressed to her boy shorts and an undershirt.

Beast Boy got down to his boxers and watched Dawn as she pulled on the suit…he noticed her strong bone structure and petite body from where he was she did look like Raven.

When they were dressed and ready to go…Beast Boy and Dawn walked into the dark hallway with Crow. They had gone down many hallways and made many turns then they came to a blinding white hallway.

"Ah." Dawn shielded her eyes.

"You'll get used to it." Said Crow with a smile…a sweet smile, the one her grandmother would give.

The walked straight for, what seemed to them, hours. Crow opened a door to Slade.

"And here they are." Slade had moved out of the way of a screen. Beast Boy and Dawn looked to see the Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire.

"You guys!" Beast Boy ran to the screen and grabbed it.

"BEAST BOY!" they all said at the same time. Beast Boy knew he had to say everything quickly.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP US! SLADE HAS US! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Streams of blue lights surrounded Beast Boy. He fell from the screen.

Slade held the button in his hand.

Dawn gasped "BEAST BOY!" she tried to run from him, but Raven blocked her with a black force field.

"Good job Raven." Said Slade. "Beast Boy…stand!" he commanded. With painful grunts Beast Boy stood up and tried to resist. But it was no use.

Slade grabbed his cheeks and whispered something in his pointy ear.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with fear. Starfire saw a tear make it's way down his cheek.

"Now…Learn your place." He yelled. Beast Boy bit his tongue and looked back to the titans.

"Dawn and I…are…done with you. We…are with Slade now." He turned away from the screen.

"BEAST BOY NO! Please say it is not true." Starfire flew to the screen.

"I'm sorry Star…I have made up my mind." He yelled back. Starfire moved back away from the screen with a hurt heart. She floated back down…she felt no joy so she could fly…she was lonely at this moment.

"So long…" before he turned away from the screen he said "We're ok." Just above a whisper Robin and the others got the message.

"Later." said Beast Boy. Slade came back on the screen.

"You'll meet them again…maybe…when the sun and the moon collide." He said with a smile.

The screen went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH! on edge aren't ya? and to 'Kristen the homicidal maniac'I hope you have fun! I do care...I wanna go to New York! well I hope you have a blast! well hope u like the chapter**


	11. In Black and White

**Chapter 11: In black and White…**

Darkness filled the heart of Beast Boy…he felt sick to his stomach. He held his head low; for he was ashamed for what he had done.

"Beast Boy…why?" Dawn asked…they had been thrown back into the small dim room.

Beast Boy didn't answer. Dawn was sitting on the cold hard ground while Beast Boy sat in a corner. He starred at spider-webs to try and not think…like he used to do.

Dawn looked up at him with sad eyes…her chin quivered. Hanging her head low she let some of her black hair cover her face.

Beast Boy wasn't listening, he just kept thinking about what he said to the titans and…Raven.

"Raven…" he said quietly. Dawn looked up. She had heard that name so many times escape from his lips. She finally knew that he was here for Raven…not for her.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, which wasn't really far. Dawn buried her face into her knees and silently cried. She was…at that moment…alone.

"Beast Boy if only you could see." Dawn said quietly, but it was loud enough to where he could hear her. But said nothing.

"Damn it!" Robin slammed his fists on the table. He tried to keep his anger low, but nothing was working.

"Why? Why would he want Beast Boy?" Robin asked himself.

"I do not know…" Starfire's voice rang to his ear. He looked to see her walking from the hallway.

"Sorry Star. Where's Cyborg?" he asked.

"He is _blowing off some steam?_ " she questioned if she said it correctly. She came down to him. She leaned against the table next to him.

"We can save them…Star, don't worry." He took her hand.

"No, we WILL save them." She smiled.

A silence fell upon them. Robin starred into wild starry green eyes. She glowed in the light from the dying sun.

She starred into his and felt lost in his mask. She felt a warm hand touch her back and pull her close.

She responded, and placed her hands on his neck gently. She felt herself melting in Robin's arms. Robin looked deeper into her eyes, and soon they were both lost in each other's arms. Starfire closed her eyes and felt warm lips meet hers.

His hands slid up and down her back. She took hold of his shoulders and pulled away then jumped onto him. He smiled and she lowered her head to his.

"WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING! PLEASE! SAY SOMETHING!" Dawn shouted to Beast Boy. "You're just here for Raven aren't you?" She said quietly.

"Dawn I-…" She interrupted him.

"It is…because you didn't talk to me till I said her name." Dawn's eyes were sadden and starry.

"Why? Why did you say that to them Beast Boy?" Dawn was asked. She wanted answers and obviously wasn't getting them.

"I-I can't say…" Beast Boy said.

"NO! You can tell me!" she shouted. Beast Boy just turned his head.

"TELL ME!" She cried.

"BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO HURT YOU! Okay…that's why." Beast Boy finally came out and said it.

Dawn looked at him with great fullness in her heart…Beast Boy (angry) was facing the wall. He felt her arms wrap around him and her head against his shoulder. He placed on arm over her. Dawn didn't feel alone anymore.

With no smile on her face or warmness in her heart…this _new_ Raven walked down the blinding hallway. She wanted to be alone…she was always alone.

She made it halfway down the hallway when abruptly voices painfully came to her.

"AHHHH!" she covered her ears as voices yelled

"_YOU'RE DEAD! YOU DIED RAVEN! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG! THIS IS BAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU DIED!"_

Every time they said something a sharp pain came to Raven.

"AHHHH!" she held her head tighter and closed her eyes and grinded her teeth. The voices faded away, she quickly collected herself and ran out of the light.

She left the blinding hallway, and into an old storage room. Piles and piles of boxes were stacked up into towers. She took a spot on the ground to be alone.

She took a short sigh of relief, but the breath was brief.

"_YOU'RE DEAD! YOU DIED!"_ She covered her ears and felt another sharp pain come through her body.

"Please leave me alone." She begged with her ears still covered.

"_YOU DIED! YOU'RE NOT ALIVE!"_ Every word said was more and more pain.

"Please go away! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she cried into the darkness. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself.

"You're not alive." Raven heard a familiar voice and she looked up to see…herself. But only this Raven was wearing White not black and had long hair instead of short.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU!" cried the black raven. She quickly stood up and walked back from her.

"I'm you." She said. The black Raven still stayed away from her. She wasn't sure if this was true or just a dream.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Raven in white. She sat cross-legged on a crate.

"What?" asked the Raven in black.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slower. The black Raven was still confused and just didn't say anything.

"This person…this isn't who you are. You have friends and someone who loves and misses you." The white Raven assures her.

"How do you know?" she asked still far away from this figure.

"Because I'm you." The white Raven smiled. "This person…that Slade had made you…this isn't who you are…your body is gone…but your heart is still beating. I can feel it." She smiled again.

The Raven in black looked away and was about to ask her a question, but when she turned back…she was gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Hey you guys...I'm so sorry it took so long to post I hate making ppl wait. Skool started so that means this story maybe slowing down a little bit. I'm sorry yeah I know this chappie sux...I had to rush and so to make up for the rush I threw ina RobxStar make out scene 4 ya...u like it! lol. I promise next one will be waaaaaaaaayyy better!**


	12. Beaten

**Chapter 12: Beaten...**

With his finger Crow counted the stars in the sky. He closed his eyes and felt happy being alone for the moment. Then a smile came to his mind, a girl…she had black hair and his mother's brilliant smile.

His eyes opened and he said, "Regan." He starred into the moon that was just above and sat up.

He had felt enough alone; he decided to go back to the factory.

Back in the small room…Dawn's bright brown eyes fluttered opened. She looked up to a sleeping Beast Boy. His arm was still wrapped around her. She gently moved it and sat up from him. She was feeling crammed and decided to stretch a little. She stood up and raised her long arms up, touching a spider-web, she moved quickly in a surprised frightened gesture.

She leaned against the wall and sighed…and for some reason she thought of her brother.

She had never met him, she wondered if he was okay…or if he had family…or if he ever thought about her. She closed her eyes and imagined what he looked like. She imagined that he had brown hair like her mom's and bright brown eyes like her. She opened her eyes and said, "Adam."

A few minutes passed and Slade along with Crow and Raven opened the large metal door.

As the door slid opened. Beast Boy woke, his groggy eyes came to focus on Raven.

She didn't look at him…she couldn't; she was still confused about what the white Raven said.

"Ready to go?" Slade's evil voice rang.

Green eyes opened to the sound of the alarm…Starfire pulled herself off of Robin…he laid on the couch asleep.

She shook him to wake him up, he didn't move. She grabbed the neck of his shirt and yelled "ROBIN!" he jumped with surprise.

"What?" he asked then he saw the red lights flashing all around. Cyborg ran out of his room, all three got to the computer they found the location…Robin turned around to disoriented faces.

"What should we do man?" asked Cyborg. Robin was a little puzzled himself.

"We still have to fight, it is still our duty to help the citizens…no matter how much we lost." They nodded their heads and ran to the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as a blue light damaged everything in its way.

"We will have this city on its knees." Slade yelled as he marched with his robots.

Raven picked up a bus and threw it into a building…shattering the glass.

Crow threw disks to the people that were running. They turned into nets and caught everything in it's path.

Dawn and Beast Boy on the other hand held their heads low; as people who had find somewhere to hide starred at them with hot eyes.

"AH!" Beast Boy fell to his knees, blue shocks of electricity flowed down Beast Boy's body like a river.

"Beast Boy!" Dawn held him as he felt the pain throb against his body.

"Don't just stand there, Cause some destruction." Slade said in a low demanding voice.

Slade had let go of the button and turned back to his army.

Something green came his way and knocked him to the ground.

"UH!" he landed on the ground with a "Crack." Starfire had no more mercy for this monster.

"AAHHH!" she yelled as she flew down to him and was about to give her another punch.

A black car flew her way; it knocked her to the ground.

"Good job, Raven." Slade stood up and popped his arm back in place with another loud "Crack."

Slade saw Robin coming after him. Slade moved with a back flip from Robin's powerful kick. He too was out of sympathy.

Slade jumped onto a light pole, he stumbled a little trying to keep his balance.

"Take care of them. I have more important things to do. Goodbye Robin. " Slade threw Crow the button to Beast Boy's collar. Crow placed it in his pocket quickly then moved from Cyborg's punch without even looking.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Yelled Robin he jumped from the ground to the pole but Slade had already teleported from Raven's tunnel.

He looked at Raven; she wore black and had eyes that glowed red. She grinded her teeth and picked up a mailbox and threw it at him.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!" She shouted.

Robin was trying to dart the objects being thrown at him.

"Raven…I never…" he was stopped by her screams.

"NO MORE LIES! NO MORE MERCY!" with all her power she broke open the street, pipes flew out of the ground like snakes.

"Beast Boy! Dawn! Help!" Shouted Crow still dodging Cyborg's blasts. He jumped way in the air and with a quick fluid motion he tossed an exploding disk to Cybrog's feet.

To slow to react Cyborg fell through.

"AAAHHH!" Cyborg held on to the ledge tightly. Crow looked over him. He smiled and took out a device and slapped it on Cyborg's arm. He waved and jumped down.

Red flashing buttons counted backwards from 20. 20,19,18,17,16…Cyborg had no choice. He tried to reach it with his other hand but couldn't move for the fear of falling was over taking him. 10,9,8,7…

His hand was slipping and to him there was no way out of this. 5,4,3,2…

A tan hand snatched off the bomb and grabbed his hand.

Cyborg took a sigh of relief "Thanks Star." She settled him on the ground.

"Uh, ahhhhh…" The cement and melt pipes started to crush Robin.

"I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" Raven yelled at Robin, who was now turning a light blue color.

"You're nothing!" She closed her fist tighter…and the pipes became tighter.

"BAM!" Raven was knocked to the ground. With the loss of focus the pipes stopped squeezing Robin. They had let go, he fell and took deep breaths and coughed.

She turned to see a crying Starfire. Starfire had streams of tears flowing down her cheeks, and sobs escaped from her lips. Starfire's hands glowed green and she was about to slam it down on Raven.

"Does this bring you joy…seeing me on the ground again?" Raven was playing with Starfire's mind.

"BEAST BOY! DAWN! Help Raven." Crow demanded. Beast Boy started to walk over to Starfire. But a small hand was placed on his shoulder. Dawn shook her head and stopped him.

"I'll do it." Dawn slammed her fist into Starfire's stomach.

"UH…Dawn!" Starfire held her stomach.

Robin was waking and Cyborg had stopped all the robots, and Starfire grabbed her ankle.

"Friend?" she said. Dawn looked down at her with a emotionless expression. She looked away but Starfire felt a warm wetness fall on her cheek.

Dawn floated in the air, Starfire slid off of Dawn, The gray clouds formed in a circle. Thunder roared loud and lights flashed throughout the sky. Dawn looked up at the sky and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lightening crashed down to Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin.

She screamed and cried at the same time. When she was done…She floated back down to the ground.

Beast Boy starred at her with frightened eyes.

"Beast Boy…she's not moving." Dawn had streams flow down her eyes. She laid her head on Starfire's.

"Let's go." Said Crow.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Coming undone

Chapter 13: Coming undone

The wind blew her hair, tears flowed down her cheeks and her heart is breaking. She closed her brown eyes took in one final breath. She stepped off the edge…she began to drop down to the blinding lights below. Her black hair flowed like fire behind her…she became closer to the cement and then…

Dawn's eyes opened. She slowly picked herself up. She saw she was still on the couch; Slade had them moved to a bigger room. She sat up and covered her face. She wiped away forming tears.

She looked ahead and saw windows…she stood up and walked over to them slowly.

She opened one…she looked out to the night sky and the demolished buildings. She was almost entranced…she slowly climbed onto the window's ledge. A gust of wind blew her hair; she looked down to the broken streets. She was on the 5th floor. She held onto the window with her hands and leaned forward. She was tempted to let go; she wanted to feel the butterflies in her stomach, as she would fall. She closed her eyes and made the wind blow harder against her body. She fought with herself to let go or not. With out making up her mind her hand slipped and swung to fast to where her other hand had let go. Her heart raced as she was beginning to fall.

"I got you!" a voice came to her. She held her eyes shut, till she felt a hand touch her back. She opened her eyes and saw…Crow. She saw his face and felt like turning around and jumping out again.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She jumped off the window seal and passed him; bumping shoulders.

"I was fine…I didn't need your help." She said angrily.

"That's what you think." Said Crow sarcastically. She didn't pat attention she just kept her back towards him.

Crow looked at this woman…she reminded him of someone…but he just didn't no who.

"What were you doing up there?" he asked. She didn't answer she just walked away and went back to the couch.

Crow decided to leave her alone. She was angry her could understand.

As he was walking away he heard a song…

"_Little Dawn went to bed, with sweet dreams in her head…She'll sleep good, she'll sleep great…till its time to awake. So say your prayers and close your eyes while I sing this lullaby, sweet dreams and goodnight."_

Crow looked back over his shoulder and thought to himself…_Regan?_ He knew that song except his name was in it not hers…his mother used to sing it to him when he couldn't sleep.

He shook his head and walked away.

**LOADING…CONNECTED…** Cyborg woke with his blue lights flickering on.

"Ah…damn, my head." He slowly pulled himself up to see Robin and Starfire passed out on the ground. He gasped and crawled toward them.

"Star! Robin!" he leaned over them. He checked them with his sensors. Everything appeared normal. He sighed again but this time of relief.

Starfire's eyes fluttered opened. She sat up as well and looked at Robin and Cyborg. She had a confused look on her face.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Star can you remember me?" he asked fearing her memory was gone.

"Yes…you are Cyborg and that is Robin but what happened?" she asked.

Cyborg was relieved that she remembered him.

"You can't remember Dawn and Beast Boy?" he asked. Starfire suddenly remembered she gasped.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"They're gone star…they went with Raven and Crow." Starfire held her head low with the news.

Robin started to wake. He sat up holding his head and said "Owe." All three stood up and looked around the broken city…dust from the destroyed buildings filled the air.

They didn't even know where to begin to pick up the pieces…everything was confusing and scary.

Starfire heard footsteps, not just one pair but many. Starfire hands turned green and so did her eyes. Cyborg turned his arm into his blaster and Robin pulled out birdarangs.

Dark figures started to come from the dust.

"Be prepared for anything." Said Robin. A little girl stepped out of the dust she held a brown teddy bear with a missing arm.

She had soft yet sad blue eyes. Her face was dirty and her clothes had holes in them. Many others came out of the dust cloud as well.

Robin and the others lowered their weapons. They had no threat that came from these people.

These people were all victims of Slade's destruction. The little girl held her teddy bear tightly.

"He hurt him." She showed the titans her bear. She had cut hands and scraps all over her face. Everyone looked at them with sad lost eyes.

"What is going to happen?" asked a woman in a white shirt.

"Who was that woman that looked like Raven?" asked a boy in a black shirt.

"Where's Dawn and Beast Boy?" someone called out from the crowd. A uproar of questions came crashing down on them like waves.

'People…" Robin called to them… "People Please." They still began to talk.

"HEY!" called Cyborg stopping the chatter.

"This is the work of Slade…I don't know what will happen but I do know that we will take him down. That person who looked like Raven…was Raven." Gasps came from all around.

"As for Dawn and Beast Boy…we will eventually get them back as well." He assured them.

"UH!" Crow slid across the hard floor. He hit his back on the wall. He shivered in pain.

Slade tossed over a chair to reach Crow.

"I don't do so well with threats Mr. Matters." This was the first time Slade didn't call him Crow.

"I want my sister," he said still feeling pain in his back. He had come to Slade for information on his sister but Slade being Slade didn't come up with the information.

Slade backed away from Crow. He turned back to the computer. He sat down and began to chuckle a little.

Raven was walking down the hall to her room. She stopped when she saw a green figure with a metallic suit on.

"Raven…" it was the one who she felt strong unknown feelings for. She backed away a little.

"What do you want changeling?" she asked, prepared for anything.

"I-I…do remember what you told me the night you died?" he asked with a crack in his voice. Raven gave him mean angry eyes.

"No was is…Stop?" she asked in a angry tone.

"You told me…you loved me. Remember?" He moved a little closer. Raven's eyes weren't so angry anymore; they became soft as she tried to remember.

"And I told you…that I loved you too." Said Beast Boy with tears of hope falling down his eyes.

Raven blushed a little…she didn't remember this but it felt so right.

"I-I…" she was about to say…

"_BB, I wanted you to know that I always lo…"_ It came to her in a flash. She saw herself holding his hand and him crying…and the others crying too.

"_Yeah Raven…I know…I loved you too."_ She saw him say it.

"_Beast boy I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"_ She saw Robin fall crying next to him, the one she was told who ordered her to die.

She stopped and fell to the ground. Beast Boy ran toward her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"RAVEN!" a voice screamed in her mind. She pushed him away and ran down the hall.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the white Raven standing over a disoriented Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't see this white Raven, but the black one did.

Crow picked himself up and again said "I want my sister!" he shouted.

Slade again chuckled and said, "Too bad you can't see what's in front of you…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**This is a BBxRae...Dawn is in love with him...but honors his feelings for Raven. He is torn by two girls...sry if i confused u...hope that made it alittle clearer.**


	14. Seperate Terms

**Chapter 14: Separate Terms**

Crow punched a wall, making a wide hole in it; he punched it over and over until it began to hurt his knuckles.

"REGAN!" he cried out loud. By his feet laid a print of a newspaper article. It stated

"_15 year old girl found beaten and murdered." _The article stated that the young girl was known as Regan Matters. Crow breathed and coughed. He had found out from Slade.

Crow read on…_ "The young girl's body was found outside of Gothem city home, Her body was beaten and examined to be raped. She had several wounds to the body, a cracked skull, and three broken ribs."_

Crow wept into his arms, she had been dead for two years and he hadn't even heard of it.

In the quiet lonely darkness, he felt his fears seep into him. With these mixed feelings circling inside he passed out. With her name escaping from his lips.

"Regan."

"RAVEN! RAVEN! Please let me talk to you." Beast Boy shouted at her from the other side of a heavy metal door. Raven had ran from Beast Boy after she heard that scream.

"Please Raven, I won't hurt you! You can trust me…you did once before." His voice was shrill and sad.

When Raven didn't hear his voice anymore she took in a sigh of relief. She looked around and saw she had never been in this room before. It was dark and you could barely see. She found a light switch and turned it on. A large roar came from the darkness and a big monstrous machine blinded her with different colored neon lights. She shielded her eyes with her cape. When she adjusted to the light she walked closer to the machine.

Many shiny buttons were placed all over it. Papers were spread out on the machine. She went and read the papers on the machine.

Notes were laid out, it said

_Subject: Raven_

Sex: Female 

_Status: Deceased_

Next to the notes were pictures…pictures of her. Pictures of her naked body punctured, and dirty. She threw them on the ground and held her stomach.

She ended it there. She was tired of hearing she was dead. She walked farther left to a tank full of dark pink liquid substance. She starred into the pretty bright color.

She put her finger close to it, then her finger started to burn. She quickly pulled her hand back. She looked at it…and she saw that half of her index finger was gone. She panicked and moved away from the pink substance and then felt a tingle on her finger. She looked and saw red and white lights form around her finger…her finger had been fixed.

She backed away from the machine, and then quickly ran from the room. She shut the doors and breathed in again.

Dawn was still alone; Beast Boy had not come back. She kept eyeing that window. She still had the urge to fly out that window. She kept thinking of Starfire, she wasn't moving and neither were the others.

Her head was heavy in her arms. When she cradled her she couldn't feel if she was breathing or not.

Dawn closed her eyes to try and clear her mind, but the image of Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg in pain still came her mind. Tears leaked from her eyes as she sat there and felt the guilt. She started to weep, and sobs. She felt so alone, her heart wrenched and her body felt cold.

She felt warm hands take hold of her wrists. She looked up and saw Beast Boy. He looked at her with worried eyes. She looked at him and fell into his arms. She held him tight, as well as he. She pulled away a little. She starred into his lovely mesmerizing eyes. She could hold it in anymore. She kissed his lips but he didn't give it back. She pulled away and saw a sad almost disappointed face. He looked away from her and said

"Why did you do that? I can't love you like that! I DON'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT!"

He stood up angrily, and walked out the room. She ran after him but he disappeared.

Dawn woke up. She sat up on the couch and saw no Beast Boy…it was a dream. He didn't say that to her she thought to herself. Then that also means she really didn't kiss him. At that moment she decided to keep her emotions for him bottled up.

The three titans were in the giant "T" which was partly destroyed. Robin looked out onto the red morning sky. He was in utter confusion; he had neither plan nor an idea. The shattered glass let in powerful wind. It blew his cape and made a sort of whisper as it passed the broken pieces of glass that was still on the window.

"She is sad…" Starfire's sweet voice snuck up behind him. Robin jumped with surprise.

"Oh hey Star…what are you talking about?" he asked. Starfire stood by him and he took her in his arms, she did the same.

"The wind is blowing very firm, so that must mean Dawn is sad." She explained.

Robin noticed her sad expression. He held her tighter.

"She'll be okay…I promise." He reassured her.

For a while they held each other closely. They leaned against the wind and pretended they were insubstantial, and in this moment of solitude they were happy. Cyborg checked his hardware and most important his car.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" he cried. His car was smashed, stood on three wheels, and had fuzzy dice hanging on the lopsided mirror!

"NOT FUZZY DICE!" he cried again. He rubbed his head and said; "Now I'm angry!"

"YOU DON'T PUT FUZZY DICE ON THE "T" CAR!" he stated.

All of their mobile transportation was destroyed, except Robin's motorcycle.

Raven walked into the dark room still examining her finger. Slade heard her come in, and asked her if she had seen Crow. She shook her head in response. Her heart was still beating fast. Slade said in a low fuming voice "You went into that room, didn't you?" Raven's eyes were wide with fear. She tried to deny it.

"What are you talking about, sir?" she asked in the most convincing voice she could make. Slade stood up from his chair and came over to her. He looked her up and down as she stood up straight. He looked as if he was turning away but in a flash he turned around and smacked her to the ground.

"Uh!" she held her face, as sharp stinging pain covered her face. Slade pulled her by the hair.

"I see everything child. Now tell me what did you see!" he yanked her hair harder. She let out a yelp in pain and said, "Pictures! Of me! And the machine that's it!" her face was scrunched up in pain.

Slade's narrow eye squinted, "Never go back in there again. Understood?" he said.

Raven nodded in response. Slade let her go and said "Good."

Raven got up and quickly ran out of the room.

Crow woke up from his long slumber…newspaper still in hand. He stood up and walked out of the dark room unknowing how long he was out. He looked once more down at the article and ripped it in half.

"Regan." He said holding back the tears.

Dawn sat by the window and looked at the yellowish moon and said,

"Adam."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys...skool, wat r u going to do?**


	15. Adam's Song

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Adam's Song nor the Teen Titans

Chapter 15: Adam's Song

The moon hung over Crow's head…hiding behind dark misty clouds.

_**I'd never thought I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd of known…I traced the cord back to the wall…no wonder it was never plugged in at all.**_

Crow dragged his feet against the dirt pathway. He had ran from the building…the red painted sky hung over him. It made everything darker, so it was hard to see.

_**I took my time, I hurried up…the choice was mine I didn't think enough. I'm too depressed to go on. You'll be sorry when I'm gone…**_

The moon was dying away over the horizon…its magnificent beauty didn't blend well with the blood red sky. Crow's only friend the moon was leaving him alone to be in sorrow. He watched as it slowly moved.

_**I never conquered, rarely came…16 just held such better days…Days when I still felt alive. We couldn't wait to get outside**_

Crow closed his eyes and thought about Regan…and his grandmother…his mother…and especially his dad. He couldn't remember anything good about his dad. He just could remember that one night…the night he left him, his mother, and his unborn baby sister. Who he himself left behind...like father like son...he thought.

He wondered if he was okay…or if he ever thought of him…or Regan. Crow had so many questions for him. Most of these questions were _WHY?_

_**The world was wide, too late to try…the tour was over I'd survived…I couldn't wait till I got home…to pass the time in my room alone.**_

Crow stood himself up and began to heaved his feet again against the dirt road…kicking up dirt that got into his lungs. The moon was completely gone now…and made everything harder to see. But he kept walking into the darkness. He came close to the edge without noticing it. Stepping off balance he slid down a hill…he tried to stop himself, but the plunge took him by surprise.

_**I never thought I'd die alone…Another six months I'll be unknown…Give all my things to all my friends…You'll never step foot in my room again…You'll close it off, board it up…Remember the time that I spilled the cup. Of apple juice in the hall…please tell mom this is not her fault**_

Crow came to a stop by a mud puddle. He didn't move…he didn't want to. He wanted to die right there…then it would be all over.

_**I never conquered, rarely came…But tomorrow holds such better days…Days when I can still feel alive…When I can't wait to get outside**_

He looked up into the sky…no Moon and no Sun. There was nothing there, nothing but leafless branches. The branches looked like long skeleton hands reaching out for him. He wished they were death's hands.

_**The world is wide, the time goes by…the tour is over, I've survived…I can't wait till I… get home…to pass the time in my room alone**_

Crow's eyes began to get heavy…he wished this feeling he was feeling was death…not slumber. He began to drift to sleep…his thoughts of Regan still filled his head. As he drifted he said

"My name is Adam."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**I totally forgot this song by Blink-182! and who does NOT love these gods? sry to the ones who don't...it fit well with his name and his feelings yeah this one was just about Crow (Adam) Yeah this is okay...well I'll try to update soon...and if u worry worts are wondering no he isn't dead. Thanks  
ADAM'S SONG copyrighted to Blink-182  
R.I.P- BLINK 182! U WILL BE MISSED!**


	16. Let them go

**Chapter 16: Let Them Go**

Her foot jittered and she tapped her fingers on the chair. Dawn had waited for so long, and stillno sign of Beast Boy. She was worried…what if he was lost? What if he wasn't coming back? What if he was with Raven?

Dawn brought her knees up to her petite body with the thought of that. She knew that Beast Boy was in love with Raven but…how was Dawn supposed to feel about that?

She placed her head on her knees, buther foot still jittered. She kept her eyes on the door and the window.

Thoughts rampaged through her head. She held her head to try and stop the thoughts. She pushed her hair back with her pale fingers. She looked at how she shined in the dim light. She thought how the metal suit formed Beast Boy's muscles. She stopped thinking for a moment. She slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Stop it Dawn! Stop!" she was mad at herself for thinking of him that way. She looked at the door and hoped; if he was truly hers…walk through that door right now.

She watched the door, waiting…waiting…waiting…nothing.

She knew he wouldn't come. She looked back at the window and saw no way someone would come for her there.

She was tired of this! She stood up and walked over to the door,

"If you're not coming to me, I'm coming to you." She opened the door…and behind that door was a green sadden face. Beast Boy stood in front of her almost broken. He began to cry a little, he took her in his arms. Dawn's eyes grew wide…she thought in her head again. _Is this another dream? This has got to be a dream. I usually hug him. What is going on?_

Dawn didn't take hold back to Beast Boy; she was too shocked to move. Beast Boy held her tighter to where she got shivers from his metal collar.

She could feel his warmth…and it was clear…that wasn't a dream at all.

But for some reason she still couldn'tbring herself to take hold of him.

Beast Boy closed his eyes. He knew that this was hurting her…not knowing if the titans were okay…his self-searching for raven. The only way he could try and make it feel better was to hold her tightly. It worked on Raven. He opened his eyes and for a moment he thought he saw Raven sitting on the couch…smiling.

He let her go…she knew this was a good time to tell him.

"We have to leave this place." Her tone was serious. But Beast Boy's expression was confused.

"I-I can't." he simply said. He turned his head away from her to the ground.

Dawn knew why he said that, one word...love.

She walked away from him. Pushing her long black hair back. Beast Boy walked into the room. He watched her body glow in the dim light. She walked over to the window and looked out onto the people below her. They searched through the rubble…and broken buildings.

"Look at them Beast Boy. Look what Slade has MADE us done." She never once looked at him. Beast Boy came over to the window and looked down at a family searching through ruins. His heart wrenched.

"We can't stay…we have to help the ones who have fallen victim." She leaned her head against the side, making her pale skin dark from the red sky.

Beast Boy knew what he had to choose, but he was afraid to leave Raven.

"She doesn't remember…I say leave now while you have a chance." Beast Boy didn't see Dawn say that…she was completely still.

"I'm over here." A whisper came to his ear. He looked to his left and saw a white hooded Raven leaning against the wall.

"R-Raven…" his heart raced. Raven looked at him with mournful sad eyes.

"Beast Boy." She held her hands out to him…immediately he tried to take them…but his hands went right through them. She looked at her hands and her lower lip quivered.

"I-I can't even touch you. You're right in front of me and I can't touch you." She held her head low. Her Purple hair hung in front of her beautiful face.

Beast Boy came close to her, she looked up. He had a smile formed on him, and he said,

"As long as I can see your beautiful face…I don't need to touch you." Raven smiled and wiped away a tear.

"I can't stay long…BB, you and Dawn need to leave. Find the titans! Please make this right!" she said sadly. Beast Boy understood. Raven didn't want to, but she had to.

"I have to go now." She said with tears coming swiftly.

"No! Please don't go. I can't loose you again!" Beast Boy called. She looked down and sobbed a little.

"I have to! I'm so sorry!" she turned but Beast Boy caught her arm.

She looked down at his grasp and stopped trying to get away. No one could touch her, how could he?

She began to fade…and she wasn't ready. She looked her hands as they began to become see through.

"NO! NOT NOW! BEAST BOY!" she cried. Her voice was caught off but her mouth was still moving.

"RAVEN!" he shouted. A white lightflashed and Beast Boy found himself still starring out the window, with Dawn.

He looked over to her, Raven told him too…so he would.

"Let's leave!" he said boldly. Dawn slowly turned her head toward him with eyes full of hope.

"That should get the computers back online." Cyborg plugged a long cord into the computer's database. Robin pressed many buttons and then a piercing white screen came up. It turned darker and words that said,

**LOADING INFORMATION…COLLECTING…ANALYZING…LOADING**

A long bar showed up on the screen and very, very slowly a white bar started to over take the blue line.

"But it may take awhile." Cyborg joked.

"What must we do now?" asked Starfire.

"We have to wait." Robin proclaimed. He sat down on the half torn couch. Cyborg fiddled with the battery. And Starfire looked out onto the ocean. Her reflection starred back at her.

Raven sat alone in her room, she placed her hand on her still stinging cheek. She shivered and covered herself with her black cape. She felt so alone right now. And she liked it. She balled herself up on the bed and starred at the wall. Again she twirled her finger and pondered to herself. What was that light?

She placed her hand flat on the mattress. In the silence she felt safe…her eyes began to get heavy as she slipped deeper into lethargy.

Raven saw and felt herself falling, but it was very slow and not frightening. She saw dancing lights flash all around her, red, white, black, yellow, pink, and blue. They danced in a circle around her; She saw her cape turn from black to white. She felt her feet touch ground. For a moment it was nothing but darkness so she didn't move. Then a light shined down on her. She sat on the ground confused, mesmerized, and scared all at the same time. She heard footsteps come close to her…soon fear took over her.

"Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!" she called out into the darkness but no one responded…and the footsteps stopped.

She squinted her eyes to try and see who was coming to her…but it was too dark to see anything. Suddenly a voice rose from the darkness.

"What are you still doing here?" that voice was familiar. Out of the darkness Beast Boy stood in front of Raven. She looked up with shock. But it quickly turned into anger.

"YOU!" her eyes and hands turned black. She threw a punch to him but he moved and she missed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled still with angry glowing eyes.

"I want to know why you are still here?" he asked in a worried voice…sad voice.

"BECAUSE SLADE IS THE ONLY ONE I CAN TRUST!" with that said she slammed her fists into the ground, and the ground split in two. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew behind her. He morphed back.

"Please Raven! I want to know why are you acting like this?" His metal suit was blinding her. She didn't want to listen.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" she engulfed him with her black beams. He struggled to try and get free. But no such luck. She placed him high in the air; the light blinded her with his suit.

She looked away and squeezed him with the beams; he cried in pain…but she couldn't see his face. She brought him back down to see his face, as she was about to rip him apart. When the beams brought back down a limp body, the head was leaning backwards. She walked over to the beams and grabbed some hair to pull his head up. But when her eyes came to his face…it wasn't him…it was her pleading for her life.

"Please Raven! STOP!" Tears ran down from her eyes. She saw herself in Beast Boy's metal like suit. She let her hair go and hugged her.

Raven woke up…with a jump. No one was there…she was all-alone…she was always alone. A harsh sharp pain came to her mind and she saw herself with Beast Boy

"_You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."_

The pain stopped. She held her head…and asked herself…

"What is wrong with me?"

Beast Boy tugged on his metal collar. Dawn watched him as he struggled.

"Uh! Ugh! Ooff! Come off stupid thing!" he slipped on the ground and tried to pull it off. Dawn came over to him and knew it was run by a microchip.

"Stay still or I'll shock you." Beast Boy's eyes got wide. She sat him up and closed her eyes. Beast Boy watched with amazement. She reopened her eyes and they glowed red.

Little bolts of electricity shot from her hands. They looked like tiny dancing spider-webs. She placed them over his collar…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the collar popped off Beast Boy's neck.

"I didn't even touch you." Dawn proclaimed.

"I-I knew that. I was playing a joke on you." He said.

"We have to go." Dawn said.

Raven heard a scream coming down the hall…she knew that wasn't good. She ran to Slade's office room and said to him.

"Slade! Those titans they're…" he cut her off.

"Let them go…they can't stop us now." he said.

Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla. He placed her on his back and he made his way down the tall building and to the Titans Tower.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Hollow

Chapter 17: Hollow

His eyes opened with confusion and fuzzy vision. He still laid in the mud puddle…his hair wet and muddy. His face dirty, his clothes torn and his heart bleeding. Crow lied still on the ground shivering from the cold air that blew against his limp body.

He looked into the still red sky, and could not tell if it was morning or still night…for the moon and the sun had refused to shine down on such an unholy place. Crow tried to pick himself up but was too weak to make up. His shoulders shot pain up his neck and spine. He decided to lie there for a little while longer.

"CAW! CAW!" Crow heard a screech, a sad loud screech. A black pointy beck and red eyes looked down at him. It was a crow; it tilted his head and starred at him with his beady little eyes.

"CAW." It croaked again, tilting its head to the other side. Crow tried to pick himself up again…with more effort and more pain he sat up. He sraighted his back popping his neck and relaxing his shoulders from the fall. The crow that looked at him still stood there looking at him with hopeful playful eyes. More soft caws echoed behind him, he turned to see hundreds of black crows resting in the dead trees, their red eyes piercing Crow's security.

"_CRACK!_ Crow are you there? _CRACK!_" Slade's voice made the crows fuss and screech more loudly. Crow pulled out his communicator from his pocket; he looked down to the black and orange device…down to very last detail.

"_CRACK!_ Crow are you there? _CRACK!_" Slade's voice again came to Crow's ears.

Crow thought of Regan…he did his job for Slade…. and now it was his turn to take over.

He took the communicator and threw it to the crows…one flew out and caught it, and threw it into the mud puddle.

Crow watched the crows straighten up like soldiers. At attention ready for command, the larger crow landed on his shoulder and cawed to the others.

"So, I guess you're here to help me." He said stroking the crow's stomach with his finger. The bird just screeched in response. "Alright then, lets take over this unholy place."

"Hurry!" Beast Boy and Dawn ran through the ruined streets, hand in hand…fire was the warmth that gave off. Beast Boy couldn't feel Dawn's warmth anymore.

As they ran Dawn witnessed the poor looks upon the people who had lost everything. Children ran through the streets, and people dug through the rubble.

"Uh!" Dawn fell to the ground; she had tripped over debris that laid in the road. Dawn didn't try to pick herself immediately instead she tried to catch her breath.

"Dawn are you okay?" Beast Boy asked out of breath as well.

"Yeah…I'll be oka…" Dawn's bare cold arms felt warmth…Beast Boy was hugging her. But she still could not bring herself to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Dawn…I-I left you alone." A shake was in his voice. Dawn closed her eyes and still did not feel the same she felt hollow, _what is wrong with me?_

"Its okay BB…I understand." She said with no emotion.

_What am I doing? Why do I feel numb? I can't feel his warmth._

Beast Boy's heart was breaking…Dawn didn't care anymore…she couldn't care anymore…not for him. He held her tighter, waiting for her to hug back…but she didn't.

"Beast Boy, I think we should keep moving." Dawn said into his ear.

Beast Boy shut his eyes tight and loosened her. His eyes met her face but her eyes didn't meet his. They got up and began to run again.

**AT THE TOWER**

"The computer is almost done loading, I shouldn't be much longer." Said Cyborg still fiddling with the main super computer's battery.

"Let's hope not." Said Robin. He turned away from the busy Cyborg and looked toward Starfire.

"Do you think she's alright?" he asked Cyborg.

"I don't know man…since we've gotten back she's just been starring out that window, I think this is too much for her." Cyborg explained pushing a few buttons on the machine.

"Maybe you should talk to her." He advised.

"Yeah, I should." Robin walked over to Starfire who was almost dazed into the red sky.

Starfire's mind was running in circles, she hadn't stopped thinking of Beast Boy, Dawn, and especially Raven.

"Does this bring you joy…seeing me on the ground again?"

Her words stung like knives…Starfire didn't want to hurt her. Remember what she had said that night gave her shivers that ran down her spine. She pressed her forehead against the window. Raven's word's glued to her memory. Then her new friend crashed into her thoughts.

"_I'll do it." Dawn slammed her fist into Starfire's stomach. _

"_UH…Dawn!" Starfire held her stomach._

Starfire's stomach still ached from Dawn's mighty punch.

"_Friend?"_ Starfire could remember the tear that fell from Dawn's eyes as she rose in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lightening crashed down to Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin.

Starfire knew she didn't want to hurt them. She could tell Dawn hated hearing their cries.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice snatched her away from her thoughts…and she was happy that he did.

"Yes, Robin." She said with such sadness in her voice.

"I was wondering if you were okay." Explained Robin.

Starfire didn't answer she just looked out the window blankly.

"I am not okay. I miss my friends…I want them back here with me." She said looking back at Robin.

There was a pause between…Robin looked at how Starfire glowed in the miraculous light.

"We will get them back Star, I promise." He took a step closer to her.

Starfire smiled at the determined Robin. She turned back to the city and saw something green flying in the air. It was carrying something but she could see what it was.

"What is that?" she asked pointing out the window.

Robin and Cyborg rushed over to the window.

"I can't make it out." Said Robin.

"Here I got it." With that said Cyborg's mechanical eye expanded outward and adjusted to the red clouds. The picture came in.

"IT'S BB AND DAWN!" he said with shock.

"My friends!" Starfire jumped with joy. The three of them ran outside to meet with the long lost titans.

They ran down the hallway that lead to the roof…but Robin stopped.

"What is it man?" asked Cyborg curious of his actions.

"The last time we saw them…we were attacked." He explained.

"Come on man…they probably got away from Slade, you knew that they were under his control." Cyborg stated.

Starfire watched as the two debated over to go or not, so she decided for them. She took off down the hallway to the roof doors.

"STARFIRE!" Robin ran after her…not knowing if it was dangerous or not.

"Hey wait up!" Cyborg ran after them.

Starfire ran down the long hallway and came to the doors; she burst through them and stood out on the roof. She looked into the sky to see them…but hey were nowhere in sight. She elevated up into the sky but still could not see them.

"Star?" Robin stuck his head out the shaft and saw her long flowing red hair; she slowly floated down on her knees.

"I-I do not see them." Starfire said sadly. Robin walked over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Cyborg stepped out onto the roof and didn't see them either.

"But I-I saw them." He said under his breath.

"We all did." Said Robin.

The wind was all that could hear. But then a sound came…it was muffled at first but then, it got louder.

"DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Starfire looked up to see Beast Boy and Dawn free falling with from the sky with smiles on their faces.

With hope and happiness filling their hearts, and smiles wide across their faces…the titans cheered with glee.

Beast Boy morphed into a large eagle and caught Dawn. They flew to the ground.

Their feet didn't even touch the cement when Starfire tackled them both to the ground with hugs.

"My friends! You are okay. I am so happy." She giggled.

Finally Starfire let them to their feet. Beast Boy was greeted with hugs and pats on the back, but Dawn stood there with a worried look on her face.

It got quiet…and she stood there with her head low. Their eyes were all on her.

She let her long black hair fall in front of her face. She felt someone lift her chin, she looked up to see Starfire with an "Its okay" look in her eyes.

Dawn fell into Star's arms and felt okay again…she wasn't hollow anymore.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry guys that it took a long time...computers been weird...but now it's fixed. Sorry this chapter sucks. Next one will better I promise.**

**And please pray for the Katrina Victums.**


	18. Alone

**Chapter 18: Alone**

She stood alone on the roof; she looked upon the broken streets, the dark red sky, and the hushed dead city. No wind blew to cool her down, no people were crying their names to be saved, and no hope seemed to be in reach. Dawn watched as buildings began to crumble, and her heart as well.

A noise finally broke through the silence that engulfed her…it was the sound of a metal door opening behind Dawn. However Dawn didn't look to see who it was.

"Dawn?" it was him, she knew that sweet tender voice…why? Why did it have to be him? She didn't want to see or hear him right now…she wanted to be alone. She was always alone.

"Yeah BB?" she answered back finally. Beast Boy stood behind her in different clothes. Dawn was still in her metallic suit. Beast Boy walked slowly to her side and tried to look her in the eye. But she never turned to him. She dangled her black hair in front of her eyes, so he couldn't see her face.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we got back…do you wanna talk?" He asked in his "buddy" tone.

Dawn was tired of talking she didn't want to be with anyone…she wanted to lock herself in her room and not be disturbed.

"No, I'm fine." She turned away from the edge of the rooftop and walked to the door. Beast Boy quickly following behind.

"There's something wrong with you! Please tell me…you can talk to me." He sounded assuring, but Dawn still didn't want to be anywhere around him.

"No! I'm fine Beast Boy, please just leave me alone." She said sadly. She walked closer to the door, but then she felt something grab her wrist.

"What is wrong!" Beast Boy shouted. Dawn closed her eyes for a moment…then swung her hand out of his hand.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG? I FUCKIING LOVE YOU BEAST BOY…CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! When I was all alone there in that building…I wasn't thinking about the people, about the titans, not my brother, or me…I was thinking of you. All I want is you. Please just leave me alone, I don't you to see my heart break."

Dawn snapped out of her exaggerated dream, Beast Boy still held her wrist…and she had NOT committed her feelings. Beast Boy asked again:

"What is wrong, Dawn?" he kept his tight grip around her wrist. Dawn flipped her hair out of her face, and placed her eyes on Beast Boy. Beast Boy blinked and for a second he though he saw Raven not Dawn.

Tears streamed down Dawn's face. She knew what he was seeing when he looked at her.

"I-I just feel bad for hurting Starfire." She had lied to him. She did feel sorry what she did…but that wasn't the reason she wanted to be alone.

Beast Boy took the lie, when he saw the look of sadness on her face.

"Please BB, please just let me be alone for a while." She asked him.

Beast Boy's grip let go slowly from Dawn's wrist. She turned away, and in a flash she was gone.

* * *

"Look at it Raven, isn't it marvelous?" Slade's voice echoed quietly in his mask. Raven looked out over the same dead hushed city. Destruction was everywhere she turned. 

"This is our kingdom, Raven…Together we can expand it all over the world." Raven walked close to the side of the rooftop and calmly said:

"OUR kingdom?" Raven asked with a boredom tone in her voice.

"Yes, our kingdom…this is what we have created." Slade placed his hands on Raven's shoulders, a flash came to Raven.

Her clothes had been torn, and red marks covered her body…Slade towered over her, and it looked as if Raven struggled to get away from him.

Another flash came and Raven had wide fearful eyes as Slade gripped her shoulders, another flash and Raven began to fall to the ground. Another flash and Raven was safely in Robin's arms.

The visions stopped, and Raven moved quickly away from Slade.

"NO STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouted as she moved to the corner of the building.

"Raven?" Slade asked in a fake concerned voice.

"Please don't touch me!" she cried.

Slade ignored her pleads and touched her shoulder lightly, Raven felt the touch but saw no visions.

"It's alright my child. It's alright." Slade tried to sound convincing to Raven. "I am still the only one you can trust." He held out his hand to her. Raven being confused and frightened took his false loving gesture.

"I-I…" she began to say but Slade stopped her.

"Do not worry about it." He walked to the door, and disappeared inside.

Raven stood on the roof…alone, and confused.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. 

"Robin?" Starfire's voice was soft behind him.

"Hey star." He said back. "What is it?" he asked putting down a cord, the computer was still being repaired.

"I am troubled for our new friend Dawn. She seems sad." She stated.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Something must have happened while they were captured." Said Robin. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Starfire. "Maybe you should talk to her."

He suggested.

Starfire nodded, and walked away from Robin and Cyborg as they completed their work.

In her room, Dawn dressed into new clothes. She tied her hair back, and placed a small yellow piece of paper on the bed. With a black bag swung over her shoulder, Dawn climbed out the window.

Starfire stood outside her door. She knocked and called her name.

"Dawn? Dawn my friend are you there?" she jiggled the doorknob and the door slowly opened. She flicked on the light and saw that the room was empty. Starfire walked into her room and saw a bright piece of paper on the bed. Written on it was:

**TO THE TITANS **

**Dear Titans,  
I can't be here anymore, I can't stay here and get in the way. I'm sorry for leaving like this…please understand you guys are awesome. You're like the family I never had. Thank you guys for everything you have done for me. Truly.**

**Still and Always your friend Dawn**

"Dawn." Starfire quietly said as she looked at the opened window.

* * *

Trees and branches grabbed him as he walked through the mangled woods. His clothes were torn and tattered, and he was exhausted and weak. Twigs snapped under his feet as he walked deeper into the woods. 

A caw came from overhead Crow had been following the black bird all through the night. Many times crow was afraid that he was lost. Or that this wild animal was leading him in circles. Finally the crow landed on a branch in the trees, Crow took this time to rest. He leaned against a tree, and deeply breathed in and out.

After he got some air in his lungs again, he heard extra footsteps coming up ahead. He tried to hide himself from sight. When the footsteps were right behind him. He peered around the tree, and saw a young girl with long black hair struggling to get up the hill.

"Dawn." He quietly whispered to himself. With great stealth Crow crept behind her with a stick. Dawn heard twigs snapping behind her, when she turned around. An extreme pain came to her head…and she blacked out.

**TO BE CONTINUED…  
**

**

* * *

Hey guys I'm sorry that it took so long and my computer has been down...school is crazy! lol yeah well my comp. is working again and so I'll be posting more. So please read and review. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	19. A Trust?

**Chapter 19: Trust?**

His voice was all Dawn wanted to hear. His heart is all that Dawn wanted to be in. His lips were all that Dawn wanted to feel. But as she lied there in the dirt…with her heart slowly falling apart…she saw he was in love her, the one that was taken away from him.

Soon Dawn's eyes started to open and she began to awake. Her head rested on her dark green bag when she started to awake. She could hear birds cawing, she could smell fire burning, and could feel a rough hand rub across her cheek. Finally her hazy vision came in clear. She saw his dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, she gasped and sat up quickly. With a serious face Crow stared into her eyes. How those eyes reminded him so much of his pain.  
Breathing in heavily she stammered over her words as they came out of her mouth.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" she said her eyes broad and terrified. He did not answer right away he just starred at her cold. His dark eyes turned to the fire and he spoke.

"Relax, I won't hurt you anymore." He said calmly. Dawn touched the back of her head. Only little drops of blood were on her fingers…and there were a few larger drops on her bag.

"How am I supposed to trust you? You work for Slade." She stated. Crow quickly snapped his head back to her.

"Don't associate me with that feeble bastard!" He shouted angrily. Dawn was confused, and didn't understand why he was so angry toward Slade now. But she chose not to comment back on it.

She slowly scooted back and tried to get away.

"Don't move!" Crow said to her. Dawn turned around to see him holding a large branch.

"Please I don't want to…but I will if I have to." He said.

* * *

"We have to go after her!" Beast Boy cried. Starfire had just finished the letter and kept rereading it silently to herself. 

"We have to stay here and repair the tower." Robin argued. "Besides Dawn is a smart strong girl…she can take care of herself."

"Fine then I'll go." Beast Boy walked past Robin looking him straight in the mask with heated eyes.

Beast Boy was almost to the door when he was stopped.

"Wait, I am coming with you." Starfire to pasted Robin and walked toward Beast Boy.

"Starfire, you have to help rebuild the tower." Robin explained. His voice saddened.

"Robin I know that you wish to defeat Slade as much as I do. However I lost one friend., and I refuse to loose another." She explained.

Starfire turned toward a smiling beast boy and again they headed for the door. Robin and Cyborg stood there in the living room with damage all around them. Cyborg took another look at the room, and changed his power tools back into his hands.

He walked after Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Sorry man." He said as he passed by lonely Robin. Left alone in the room he too took a look.

"Screw it." He walked to the door with the others.

* * *

The moon finally pierced through the blood red sky that hung over the dead, destroyed conurbation. Alone on a rooftop Raven looked into the moon and felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she remembered the chilling images she got from when Slade's cold hands touched her shoulders. She again after many times examined her finger once more. Those lights, she still wanted to know what they were. 

"What was my life really like before I died?" she asked herself. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Nothing came to her mind. She was confused about her past. Titans say don't trust Slade…Slade says don't trust the Titans. She was in a tug of war deal them. And that guy…the one that made her heart flutter like a butterfly. What was it about him that made her feel that way?

"I don't even know this boy…but I-I love him." She closed her eyes and thought of him for a moment. Then a touch on her shoulder pulled her away from her thoughts. His mask shined in the moon.

"It's time." Slade simply said.

* * *

Dawn stayed close to the warm fire. Crow sat on the other side of the flames. Between them there was no noise the only sound that gave was the sound of burning popping logs from the fire. She wanted to run and get far away. But he was much faster, and much stronger. She wouldn't get far.

She brought her knees up to her chest, to keep herself calm. She looked at him through the flames. His eyes were ominous and forlorn at the same time. He stared back at her with those eyes. She felt scared and threatened by him.

"Why were you alone in the woods?" he asked. Still looking at her with those fierce eyes.

"Why should I tell you!" she snapped back

"You don't. I think I know what you were doing anyway." He said assure of himself. "You were running away weren't you?" he asked.

Dawn buried her face into her knees slowly in shame.

"Why?' he asked.

"**_Why _**do you want to know! It's none of your business!" she snapped angrily.

Crow didn't say anything else to her about it. From the way she looked, she had been feeling down. Dawn looked up into the trees and saw hundreds of beady eyes staring back at her. A large crow cawed at her…making her jump in fright. She heard a slight laugh escape from Crow.

"So why are you here? Spying on the titans?" she assumed.

"No, I was running too." Dawn was surprised that he admitted he was running away. "I'm running from Slade. But I'm still going to beat him." He said finally looking away from her eyes.

"Why?" she asked feeling less afraid of him.

"Now that's none of your business." He said. Dawn didn't say anything back.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence only the night sounds and campfire gave off sound.

"He played me." Crow said almost to quiet to hear. Dawn looked into his dismayed eyes.

"What did he do?" she asked.

Crow turned his head away a little; Dawn knew he was about to cry. He turned his head back but his eyes hid behind his long brown bangs.

"He promised to find someone I had lost, but he knew that they could never come back, and still…he made me do his immoral deeds." He said through his teeth.

"Who was it?" she asked. Coming a little closer to him.

"It was my…" Crow was interrupted by voices calling out to Dawn. Dawn recognized those voices.

"Dawn! Dawn!" Beast Boy shouted her name into the darkness. The four titans followed Beast Boy, accompanied by Cyborg's flashlight.

"Look." Robin pointed toward a light not to far away from where they stood.

"It's the titans." Said Dawn. Crow stood up quickly and put out the fire. Dawn watched him move insanely fast. When the smoke was all that rose from the logs. He turned to Dawn.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her. Dawn looked at him with a puzzled face. Her skin was a beautiful pale color in the night. The light behind Crow grew closer. She had to make up her mind quickly.

Crow held his hand out to her…Dawn looked back at him. And made her choice.

With a simple word, "Yes." She said as he lifted her to her feet.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn where are you?" The titans finally came to the spot where the light had been shining. No one was there the site was abandoned.

"I swore I saw a fire here." Robin said.

"You must have, this fire was put out not to long ago." Cyborg said.

Starfire looked around little. She stepped on something; a light green bag lied on the ground. Starfire recognized the bag. She picked it up and examined it a little more.

It was hers, it was Dawn's. Starfire held the cols back against her cheek. She felt something warm and stick on her cheek. When she touched her cheek, she saw red liquid on her fingertips

Starfire's big green eyes widened with fear She brought the bag closer to her chest and began to slowly weep. Tears flowed down the sides of her cheeks. Silence was all around her...and finally Starfire cried:

"DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNNNN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry about the hanger guys...I just can't help myself! lol please review 


	20. Here is my farewell dear

**Chapter 20: Here is my farewell dear…**

"Raven, call them forth." Slade commanded. Raven closed her eyes and levitated into the air. When her eyes re-opened they shined white.

"Just like I told you, say those words." Slade reminded her. She silenced everything around her. She breathed in deeply and out slowly, focusing.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" Black beams engulfed her hands and shot into the streets. The streets began to open slightly.

"Good Raven, focus, focus!" Slade encouraged. Raven clutched her fists in order to keep hold on her power. Soon the streets opened widely. And she released the lights. After giving so much energy…Raven felt tired and faint. She floated back down to the rooftop and softly landed on her knees.

Slade hunched over the edge and looked into the street. Nothing happened, and nothing stirred. Raven finally got to her feet, and looked over the edge with Slade. Still nothing.

Finally something crawled out the gash in the road. It was black, grotesque, and massive. Another came, and then another, and soon a whole swarm came out of the hole. Their roars even chilled Slade's bones.

"Well done Raven, you have awoken our army." He said with a wide smile in voice. Raven looked at hideous creatures. And felt disgusted in herself.

She asked herself a question…a question she had been asking herself a lot lately:

"What have I done?"

* * *

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy please! Calm down." Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire tried to hold on to the furious beast boy.

"We have to help Dawn!" he cried. Beast Boy struggled to get away from the three.  
"She's maybe hurt or dying! I won't loose anybody else!" He cried turning from human form to animal form and back again. "She's still out there!" he thrashed around more still the their grip was too powerful.

"BEAST BOY! SSSTTTOOOPPPP!" Starfire pleaded. Beast Boy gave one last weak attempt to get away and then stopped. He rested on his knees and breathed in deeply to regain his energy.

Starfire hugged him, the bloody bag between them.

"She-she can't be gone." Cyborg said sadly. He lowered his head turning his light onto something shiny. The light reflected into Robin's eyes.

"Ah, huh? Cyborg hold still!" he shouted suddenly.

"AH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" he squealed.

Robin walked over to the object. He picked it up from the dirt…it was a metallic "C".

"Crow."

* * *

"Come on." Crow held Dawn's hand as they ran through the thick woods. For some reason, Dawn felt safe. She hadn't felt this safe in a long time. They stopped for a moment to catch they're breath.

"I don't…think…they're…following." Said Crow gasping for breath. He leaned himself against a large tree. He looked at Dawn as she readjusted her ponytail and became lost in her beauty. This woman…that he had met only a few times and had battled against reminded him of his mother. Why?

"You never answered my question." He said. "Why are you running?" he asked again. Still staring.

Dawn paused for a moment and sadly answered.

"They're better off without me." As she pulled up her hair, her fingers felt something wet and sticky…blood.

"Ah." Her head was still tender.

"Here." Crow pulled out a cloth from his sleeve. "You need this." He said as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She replied staring back trying to figure out what it was that made her feel so safe around him.

"Come on we need to get going " Crow said taking her hand.

* * *

Up close the monsters were more hideous. They had long sharp fangs and giant dirty jagged claws. They're fur was black and dirty. They smelled grotesque and had a fierce evil look in their piercing dark red eyes.

Slade and Raven drew closer to the beasts. They roared a frightful howl that even sent a shiver to Slade's wicked bones.

"These creatures of hell will help us rule this world." He sounded pleased with himself.

Raven stopped a few meters away from the monsters. Raven feared these massive beasts. Hundreds of roars echoed through out the abandoned city. Raven watched as Slade courageously with hands behind back was up to the monsters. He walked to the largest creature and stared him down. The demon animal stood tall over Slade and with a loud bellow the monster's paws came crashing down to Slade.

"MASTER!" Raven threw black beams from her hands that engulfed Slade. Protecting him.

Just in time Raven had saved an evil man. The black force field disappeared and Slade pulled out a metal pole and began to beat the monster. By the time Slade was done the creature was breathing heavily and barley standing. Slade walked to the monster and looked him in the eyes.

"You will work for me." He said in a deep evil voice. The monster closed its eyes and howled in defeat. With the howl, the other hideous creatures howled as well.

Slade walked away from the devil dogs back over to Raven; whose eyes were broad with amazement. He stopped beside her with no eye contact he said:

"I thank you…I knew I could trust you." He walked away from her.

* * *

Thrashing through the woods Beast Boy was determined to find her.

"BASTARD!" he roared beating his chest. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were close behind searching fro her as well.

"Dawn! Dawn!" They cried her name to try and reach her. But no one called back. With the metallic "C" in his hands…he said with a heart full of anger.

"I promise Dawn…I promise I won't let you die without vengeance…not like I let Raven."

Deeper in the woods, she heard they're cries. As she walked away slowly from the voices. She said sadly

"Goodbye."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**I thought you'd like to know I'm working ona new cowboy bebop story...it'll be up soon.  
Happy thanksgiving!**


	21. Attack on Titan's Tower

**Chapter 21: Attack on Titan's Tower**

As Raven stood alone on the rooftop she thought to herself. She peered down to the demons that lied in the streets asleep.

"What are you still doing here?" A familiar voice asked her.

"I'm doing what my master has told me to do." Raven replied.

She turned to see herself with longer hair and in white, her "better" half.

The Raven in white looked over the edge of the building with the raven in black.

"Eww…you sent those things here?" she asked with a giggle.

"Those "things" are going to help us to rule this world!" she shouted.

The white Raven said nothing for a moment then stood up straight.

"What world?" she asked. The black Raven said nothing.

"Look around! Why start a war when nothing is here to stop you?" she argued.

Still the black Raven said nothing.

"Look at you…look what you have become…and inside, you hate this! You hate what you have become! Only you can stop him." The white Raven said.

"Who are you talking about?" The black Raven turned away in repulsion.

"Slade…" she retorted.

"Why would I want to stop the only person who has saved me!" she shouted.

The white Raven laughed sarcastically.

"SAVED YOU? The only thing he has done is shoved lies down your throat! If you have any sagacity…you'll leave this place!" The white Raven took her by her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You're not real! You're just a figure of my imagination!" The black Raven pushed the other one away and covered her ears. She closed her eyes to try and drown her out.

After a moment of silence the black Raven uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She saw Slade standing over her. She quickly threw her head low.

"Master! I'm sorry if my shouts of disturbed you…I didn't mean them to. I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"They're still alive." He said with anger in his voice.

Raven looked up and saw he was truly worried of something.

"The titans, sir?" she asked.

"Those damn TITANS!" he shouted…he picked up a large rock and threw it high into the awaking sun's light. Raven backed away from him she remember her vision of him throwing her over the edge of a rooftop.

Raven rose to her feet and watched as Slade paced back and forth. Then his wide eye turned to her.

"Raven…I have a mission for you. I want you to destroy the Titans." As the words fell out if his mouth Raven felt as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach.

"Sir I-I can't." She said. Slade took a moment to soak it in then grabbed her shoulders.

"You can, and you will! I own you now! You must do as I say!" he shouted while he shook her. His fingertips squeezed her shoulders and her shoulder bones felt as if they were about to crumble. He released her and let her fall to the ground. The pain slowly faded away as he walked back into the building.

"That's the one that saved you, huh?" The white Raven said standing over her.

"He's just upset about those Titans and my stubbornness." She said.

"You're not going to really hurt them are you?" The white Raven asked.

"My master said I must." She said as she stood.

"You can't! They're your friends!" she cried.

"They're the ones who killed me! HOW CAN YOU CALL THEM MY FRIENDS!" she shouted back. "No one's going to stand in my way!" she shouted.

"Raven listen! They didn't hurt you! You died by…"

"NO! I won't listen to any more stories of my death! SLADE HAS TOLD ME ALL I WANTED TO HEAR! GO AWAY! AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN!" Her screams echoed through the air.

The white Raven looked away in sadness and faded away. Raven watched as she slowly disappeared. Then turned to the door.

* * *

The sun was half way over the ocean, and in the thickness of the woods, Dawn washed her hands in a flowing river. She peered into the water and saw her reflection…she watched as her image slowly turned into Raven. She didn't even know her and yet she envied her.

"Beast Boy, why can't you love me for me." She said silently. Dawn smashed the reflection with her palms.

She went back to the fire and laid down in the dirt. She saw Crow looking at a newspaper clipping.

"What's that?" she asked as she watched him read it over and over again.

"It's nothing." He said with a jump as he stuck behind him.

"Come on what is it?" she said as she got up to get it from him.

"NO ITS NOTHING!" he said trying to keep it away.

"HA!" she snatched it out of his hands.

She began to read it before he got up. All she read was the title.

"**_15 year old girl found beaten and murdered." _**

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" cried Crow. Dawn was quiet as Crow turned away from her. She didn't know that he had someone.

She walked up behind him and rested her head on his back.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't my place." She said. "If you don't mind me asking. Who was she?" she asked…still resting her head on his back.

"She was my little sister." He said.

"I'm so sorry Crow." She said. The two were quiet for a while.

Then she began to sing softly to him…

"Little Crow went to bed, with sweet dreams in his head…He'll sleep good, he'll sleep great…till its time to awake." Crow took the song from there.

"So say your prayers and close your eyes while I sing this lullaby, sweet dreams and goodnight." He sang.

Dawn lifted her head quickly and was shocked to hear him sing the song that her grandma used to sing to her.

"How do _you_ know that song?" she asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little." He said. And as it hit him like a ton of bricks he asked:

"How do _you_ know that song?"

"My grandmother used to sing it to me." She said almost afraid.

As they stared at each other, they're minds both raced with "what if?" thoughts. Dawn had wondered why she felt so safe with him.

And Crow had wondered why he felt so alive with her.

"Is your name A-Adam?" Dawn asked.

Crow's heart raced and his eyes grew wide with shock. The look in her eyes **was** his mother's it was her! It was Regan! The one he had been searching for.

"Yes! And is your name Regan Matters!" he asked holding her shoulders.

Tears immediately started to roll down Dawn's face.

"I-I am! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" she shouted with happiness! Crow jumped up in the air and picked her up with a large hug. He felt warmth engulf him…he felt so much lighter and happier.

"I FOUND MY SISTER!" he cried into the air with a deep voice. Regan wrapped her arms around his neck, and didn't let go. She cried into his neck till her face turned red.

Crow had pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I've looked for so long to find you! And here you are…" he said with the largest smile she had ever seen.

"I've waited…I've waited for the day that you would come and find me! And you have! YOU'VE FOUND ME!" She smiled a large smile too.

Until the Sun was fully in the sky the siblings finally let go.

* * *

"Beast Boy?" Starfire had placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She's still out there Star. I know she's still alive. She has to be." He said.

He held her bag close to his chest. As he stared outside the broken window the bag slipped out of his hands…and everything fell out. He bent down to pick them up. He picked up the clothes. As he picked up the one last shirt, his eyes came across a picture.

It was the picture of him and her…two wide smiles on both of them. He smiled slightly as he remembered that day. As he stood back up he saw some one floating in the air. Then focused and saw it was her…it was Raven.

"YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! IT'S RAV…. AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed as he saw black lights shoot from her hands to window.

The impact of the beams shook the house and knocked out the window and the wall. Beast Boy fell from the tower but quickly turned into an eagle to escape the fall. The bag and the picture fell with the debris.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw Raven attacking their home.

"Robin! What do we do?" asked Cyborg. Robin was lost in the sight of one of his good friends attacking their home…her home.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted.

"I-I don't know." He said in utter confusion. Another hit came from Raven…this time it was stronger.

"Come out and fight!" Raven shouted. She made a black-beamed fist and swung against the house. More walls collapsed and more windows broke. She hit once more and the titan's tower began to tip.

"It's going to fall!" Cyborg stated. A large green teradactyl came and picked up Cyborg, and Starfire took off with Robin.

They flew away from the falling wreckage. They watched as they're home fell to the ground.

"Our home." Said Starfire sadly.

"NO!" cried Cyborg.

When the dust faded away a little, they saw Raven searching for them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven cried as she threw more black beams at the titans. They dodged the blows.

"Starfire put me down there!" Robin said. The four rested on the ground. Raven landed on a pole that used to be part of their home.

"Raven…why are you doing this!" Beast Boy shouted to her. "Don't you remember us?" he shouted. "Don't you remember me?"

Raven smiled slightly and said "No." she closed her white eyes then they reopened. They were red and she doubled eyes.

Her black robe stretched and thick black strands came from her. The strands wrapped around Beast Boy's ankle and dragged him across the ground.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yelled, as he was pulled closer to Raven.

* * *

As Regan and Adam were ready to leave they felt a shake.

"What was that?" asked Regan.

"It was coming from back where I found you." Adam said.

Regan's eyes grew wide with fear.

"The Titans." She took off back down the way they had come.

"REGAN!" Adam shouted.

"COME ON!" Regan shouted at him.

* * *

Robin and Starfire took hold of Beast Boy's hands and tried to pull him back.

Cyborg loaded up his cannon.

"Raven please don't make me do this!" he said.

"HAHAHAHA! You think I'm afraid of your little cannon!" she laughed with a deep devilish voice.

Cyborg felt unsure to fire.

"CY! SHOOT!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg hesitated he didn't shoot…sweat drops ran down his forehead.

Raven pulled harder…

"AAAHHHH!" Beast Boy again shouted.

"CYBORG SHOOT!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg turned away as the bright blue sonic beams took off in Raven's directions.

A devilish painful scream came from the dark figure as smoke came from her shoulder.

The strand never let go Beast Boy's ankle. She pulled even harder…She swung his body over to the side.

"AAAHHH!" Beast Boy slammed his head against a piece of metal that came from the tower. Raven then threw him far over the water.

"BEAST BOY!" Starfire gasped. She tried to fly over to him but one of the black tentacle things grabbed her too and kept her from reaching him. More grabbed Robin and Cyborg.

They watched as Beast Boy's small body made a splash in the water.

"NO!" Robin yelled. They tried to break free.

Regan and Adam made it to the shore and saw debris of the tower and a large black figure holding three titans.

"That's Raven." Said Adam.

"And that's Starfire, Robin and Cyborg…but where's Beast Boy?" she said with a gasp.

Starfire watched, as her friends were hurting from her old friend. This wasn't the same Raven she once new. So it made it somewhat easier to hurt her. Starfire's eyes glowed green then green blots shot from her eyes.

As they hit Raven…She screamed again in pain and then she let go. She transformed back into her self and fell to the ground. Robin pulled out his pole and went after her with it. Raven dodged every hit.

"Star…find BB!" Cyborg ordered. Starfire took off in a flash to find Beast Boy.

Regan noticed Starfire searching over the water…Starfire shouted out

"Beast Boy!"

Regan's heart raced…she knew just then.

"Something's wrong."

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

I hope you guys like this chapter...and Thanks who like my Cowboy Bebop story! 


	22. Memories

**Chapter 22: Memories**

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!" Starfire called out into the open water, and in Regan's heart she knew something was wrong.

"Slade must have sent Raven to attack the titans." Adam was looking off to the site of Raven, Cyborg and Robin. When he turned around he noticed Regan taking off into the water.

"Beast Boy! Beast…DAWN!" Starfire's bright green eyes turned even brighter. Starfire watched as Regan rushed to the waves of the ocean.

"REGAN! REGAN GET BACK HERE!" Adam tried to chase after his sister but she had already made waist deep into the water, as he barely made it ankle deep.

As the waves hit Regan, her small body became heavy. She ripped off her jacket to move faster, but still it was harder to move. When the water came to her chest, she took in a deep breath and sunk under the water.

"REGAN!" Adam as he began to strip of his suit. Starfire watched from the blue sky as Crow took off after Dawn. The site of him yelling for her and running after her made Starfire's blood boil with anger. Starfire shot off four star bolts…each one aimed for Crow.  
Crow jumped into the water to escape the falling green lights. When he popped his head out for air, he felt a sharp hard punch impact his face; a young woman with glowing green eyes dragged him out of the water.

* * *

Every now and then Regan would come out of the water to breathe; she knew that somewhere Beast Boy was underwater. She made it out to the middle of the ocean, her hair, clothes and body drenched in water she cried out his name. 

"BEAST BOY!" Thunder roared with the sound of her voice, and the bright sun faded away behind dark gray clouds. She looked around frantically calling out his name…hoping some way he could hear her.

She went back under one last time to see if she could see him anywhere, she searched all around to see him, but he was nowhere in site. She came to large rocks that planted themselves in the middle of the water. She rested on one the rocks to catch her breath. She saw no Beast Boy in sight. Light rain began to fall down from the gray clouds as Regan cried on the rock. With blinding red eyes, Regan picked her head up with a heart full of anger. Not to far from her was the dark beauty he had fallen for…the one person Regan could take her anger out on.

* * *

A few meters underwater, Beast Boy's body slowly floated farther down to the ocean floor. Air bubbles began to escape from Beast Boy as he slipped farther down to the ocean floor. His body finally rested on the bottom. He laid there knowing where he was and what was going on. He just didn't have the will or the care to go on anymore. He could hold his breath for quite a while, yet he let bubbles escape him. 

_"She doesn't remember me…none of us. Why care? She's not the same Raven anymore. She's not my Raven." _He thought to himself.

He began to close his eyes…and let out more bubbles. Then he heard a voice call out to him.  
"Please! Beast Boy hold on…please. Dawn needs you…Raven still needs you." This voice was Raven…except her voice was much more softer.

Beast Boy slightly opened his eyes to see he was not underwater but on a floating rock in Raven's mind. He was confused and angry of why he was here. He looked around and saw no one there just him.  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked quietly to himself.

"Beast Boy?" That same sweet voice gave off again behind him.  
Beast Boy turned around to see a Raven with gray streaks in her hair and looking much more older. His mouth dropped wide opened.

"R-Raven." He stammered. She smiled slightly…and walked over to him. She looked him in the eyes and smiled again. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Beast Boy actually felt her warmth.

"What's happening to you?" he asked, almost at a loss of words…  
She looked away from him and said.

"I'm dying…inside my body." She said with a serious tone.

"What? But how you're already gone!" he said fearful.

"I'm slowly dying inside the evil Raven." She said sadly.  
Beast Boy's eyes grew wide with fear and shock. He didn't know what to say or do.

"I'm still alive inside of the evil Raven; you just have to bring me out. You must hurry…I'm hurting the Robin, and Cyborg and I fear I can't stop myself, till…" She said with a fearful tone.  
For a moment Beast Boy said nothing…he was soaking it all in and thinking hard about what he was supposed to do.

"How am I supposed to that!" he asked scared and worried.

"Make me remember…make me remember that you are my friends and that Slade is bad. Slade is soon going to try and open the gates of hell. Please you must help me!" Raven said holding onto his shirt. Raven coughed hard and fell to her knees.

"I can't help you…I have no more strength." A rustle came from another floating rock.  
A large monster with wings came from out of one of the portals.

"Hurry Beast Boy! There isn't much time." She said as pushed him back.

"Raven! I can't leave without you!" He cried.

"You must! Hurry! I'll be alright!" she said with a smile.  
Beast Boy ran over to her and took her by the waist and kissed her soft tender lips.

After he pulled away Raven smiled and blushed.  
"Please hurry!" she said again.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and he was still at the bottom of the ocean. He quickly transformed into a bass and swam as fast he could to the surface.

* * *

Adam was having problems getting away from Starfire. 

"YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" she cried as she through more star-bolts.  
Adam ducked and dodged every bolt she shot at him…till his attention was pulled away to Regan's shouts from the rock. Starfire shot two more bolts and both caught Adam. Excruciating pain rain all over his body as he crashed to the ground.  
Starfire stood over his burned and painful body…he cringed in tenderness.

"Please…I'm Regan's…I mean Dawn's brother." He said.

"LIES! How must I believe you.!" She cried her hands glowing green and in front of his face.

"You can ask her yourself!" he cried holding his arm in pain. Starfire was unsure if he was telling the truth. She dragged Adam over to a tree with many branches and picked up a pole that came from their house that floated in the water. She bent it and wrapped his wrists in it so he couldn't get away.

"If I learn that you are not her brother…I will not be merciful." She said with angry green eyes.

* * *

"Beast Boy…" Dawn said with her head low in sadness and her heart breaking. She watched from the rock as Robin, and Cyborg fought Raven. So far they were loosing. 

"AHH!" Robin slid across the dirt ground along with Cyborg. Raven was wining and there was no denying it. Robin barely had strength to lift himself up.

"What's the matter? Aren't you strong enough?" she asked in anger. "FIGHT BACK!" she cried to them. Robin just looked at her with sadden eyes.

"R-Raven…please." He said his voice raspy and tired.

She looked into his sadden and tired eyes and felt that kicked in the stomach feeling again. She had the urge to take it all back, but she couldn't she wouldn't. She had to finish this for her master.  
She raised her hands high above her head, but then felt a powerful collision struck her.  
She fell to the ground; she turned to see Regan's glowing white eyes staring her down.

* * *

Quickly Beast Boy changed from fish to fish trying to reach the surface.

* * *

Raven rose to her feet, and licked away the blood on her lip. She smiled for a split second and charged back with black beams. 

Beast Boy was almost to the top he could see the surface.

Raven knocked Dawn to the ground with the black beams…Raven sat on top of her and held a tight grip around her throat. Dawn started to panic…she couldn't breathe and her heart raced. Raven felt nothing for this girl, so she didn't hold back. Robin got up the strength pushed Raven off of Dawn.

* * *

Beast Boy finally broke made it to the surface but saw he was a few yards from the island where they were. He quickly tried to make his way to the small island. 

"Ah man!" He said as he saw how far he was.

* * *

Dawn coughed as she rose to her feet. Raven knocked Robin to the ground with a powerful slap, getting rid of his last piece of energy. 

Raven looked straight at Dawn and walked calmly over to her. Dawn had deep cuts on her forehead. Yet she still didn't give up. Raven's hands were overcome with more black lights. Raven's eyes glowed white and she chanted.

"Azarath, Meterion. Zinthos!" A swirl of black light came charging at Dawn. Her eyes glowed red and with a wave of her wrist…and a powerful wind made the swirl of light disappear.  
Dawn then raised her hands in the air and threw them straight down to the ground. Thunder roared and bright radiant lighting came crashing down to Raven.  
Raven quickly covered herself with a black force field. Creating a large amount of smoke. When the smoke began to die away Dawn grabbed a piece of pole from the house.

* * *

Beast Boy was almost there to Raven and Dawn. He saw Starfire take off in the same direction. She still called out his name. He stopped. 

"STAR! DOWN HERE!" he called.

* * *

The smoke surrounded the island and every step Dawn took could have made her target for Raven's attacks.  
She waited for Raven. 

"BOO!" Dawn turned around and swung the pole at the dark figure. But Raven caught it before it landed on her. Raven took it out of Dawn's hands…

A powerful excruciating pain came to Dawn…she had never felt this kind of pain before. She couldn't breathe she couldn't scream…all she could feel was the pain.

"DAAAAWWWWNNNN!" Robin yelled. Cyborg was to stun and frightened to say anything.

Starfire and Beast Boy finally came close enough to the island to see the horrible sight. Starfire's eyes grew extensive in the sight. Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was almost like reliving Raven's accident all over again…but it wasn't Raven at the end of the pole this time.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNN!" Beast Boy let go of Starfire's hands…he dropped to the ground and ran all the way to Dawn.

Raven saw him coming and took the pole out of Dawn's shoulder and Dawn fell to the ground. As soon as he got close Raven pushed him back with a powerful black wall.

"DDDDDDDAAAAAAWWWWWNNNNN!" Beast Boy slammed his fists on the black wall.

Dawn felt cold and could hear nothing. She covered her shoulder with her hands…and felt the warm blood that oozed from her pale body. Her vision was going and her hearing had stopped…all she could hear was the sound of her fast beating heart. She turned her head to see Beast Boy slamming on the force field, and then to Raven that just stared at her poor defenseless body…she then heard a voice speak to her.

"_Help her remember Dawn! Let her see her wrong." Said the voice…who was this voice? She saw another white Raven stand behind her. Her face was paler, with wrinkles she was turning old. This was the true Raven inside. Dawn knew what she had to do._

Dawn with all her might pulled herself as close to Raven as she could. She wrapped her arms around Raven's silky leg.

"Begging for mercy?" Raven asked with a laugh. Dawn did nothing for a minute she was trying to gather her strength. She closed her eyes… as Raven was about to kick Dawn off of her leg. Dawn's red eyes opened.

Roars of thunder gave off in the gray sky…the once light rain turned into a heavy down pour.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Raven cried. The Rain soaked Raven…and Dawn squeezed Raven's ankle and caused lightening to hit both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven cried out in pain. Images came to Raven's mind.

* * *

**_Beast Boy: "Told ya we'll win you a prize"  
Raven:_ _"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."_**

**_Cyborg: "So, Raven has the gem?"  
Robin: "No, Raven is the gem!"_**

_**Slade: "The first task is complete... master. The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place, she knows what she must do. The Prophecy will be fulfilled."  
Trigon: "Then the world of mortals shall be ended."**_

The flashes kept coming to her mind…she was unsure if theses were real or not.

_**Raven: "Um... I know this isn't my style, but we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we... celebrate or something?"  
Beast Boy: "Yeah!"**_

"Make it stop!" Raven cried as she fell to her feet… Dawn didn't stop. More and more images came to Raven

_**Raven: "I was protected by the monks of Azarath; I was raised by my friends. They are my family. This is my home! And you are not welcome here!"**_

**_Raven:_** _**"You saved me? I thought you didn't like me…"  
**__**Beast Boy: "Thought you didn't like me…"**_

**_Slade: "I have to say Raven, when I found out the truth I was very impressed. All this time I had no idea of the power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that a waits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"_**

**_Raven: "The gem was born of evil's fire. / The gem shall be his portal. / He comes to claim. He comes to sire. / The end of all things mortal."_**

_**Raven:**_ _**"BB, I wanted you to know that I always lo…"  
Beast Boy: "Yeah Raven…I know…I love you too."

* * *

**_

Dawn had finally stopped. She rolled off of Raven… white streaks filled her hairand her body frail.

Raven fell to the ground next to Dawn's bleeding body.

Raven looked Dawn in the eyes.

"I-I remember now…" Raven said slowly.

"Y-You have f-friends…w-who l-love you." Dawn couldn't say her words steadily.

Dawn looked away from Raven, her body slightly shook and she closed her eyes. Raven dropped the wall and Beast Boy ran to Dawn's side.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**I think this is the best Chapter yet...Yeah I'm very sorry about the cliffee I can't give too much away yet. I hope you like cuz I had to listen to alot of Blink 182 for this chapter.  
"Stay together for the kids." Got me in the feeling for most of the chapter. lol thanks for reading.**


	23. Slade's Plan

**A/N: Ollas is my character...I do NOT own the Teen Titans!  


* * *

Chapter 23: Slade's Plan**

Lying in Beast Boy's arms, Dawn was slowly dying. She heard mutters of shouts and screams coming from the titans. Shouts as:

"Please Stay awake!" and "You'll be okay." Are the only things she could make out.  
She wanted to believe that they knew what they were talking about, but she knew that even they were unsure.

Her eyes began to become heavy, she could hear her heart beating…and it frightened her.  
She felt that this was the end. She didn't want it to be, She fought back with her heart beating faster.

Her vision became scarcely hazy; Beast Boy was soon a green blur. Breathing became a challenge it felt as if someone was standing on her chest.

Raven raised her self up with her palms looking at Dawn's limb body. Raven crawled over to Beast Boy, and took Dawn out of his arms. Dawn felt herself being carried by a whole new kind of warmth. A sweet smell of rainwater filled her nose.

Raven cradled Dawn in her lap and stroked her head sweetly. Dawn was confused but she was at ease and less frightened. Raven closed her eyes, and chanted…

"Azarath Meterion Zinthos!" A soft blue and white glow surrounded them for a long time; the glow was warm and heated them all from the cold.

Soon Dawn began to breathe more clearly and see better as well. She could feel herself being almost recreated. She opened her eyes and saw a blinding glow shine all around her and soft pale gray hands holding onto hers. She looked up and saw Raven with glowing white eyes. Dawn was afraid yet amazed by what she saw.

Raven slowly stopped chanting and the lights faded away. Raven closed her eyes and reopened them to their sweet color of blue. Dawn finally looked deep at Raven and saw all the beauty that Beast Boy saw. Raven looked back at Dawn with sweet gratified eyes.

"Thank you." Raven said with a precious smile.

"Thank you too." Dawn said with a smiled as well.

With his mouth wide-open Beast Boy stared at Raven, _was it truly she?_

When Raven spotted him, she was nearly breathless. She saw his starry eyes…and felt her heart beat with happiness.

"Raven?" he asked almost unsure. Dawn saw that they were both lost in each other's eyes. She quickly dragged herself away from the two long lost lovers.

"Beast Boy…" her voice carried a happier tone…just like the old Raven's voice. A wide smile spread across Beast Boy's face. Raven's small hand touched his cheek.

Beast Boy felt her warmth; this warmth was familiar and sent sweet senses to his once broken heart. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and cried happy tears into his neck.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy! I'm sorry." She said with tears pouring down her face.

"It's alright Raven. It's alright I'm here now…I'm here." He said holding her small body tightly.

Raven pulled away slowly and kissed his lips. Beast Boy felt the warmth from her lips that he so desperately longed for.

Dawn watched from the side with a sadden face. She was happy for Beast Boy, just not as happy as should be. Why was she feeling so empty all of a sudden? Then it hit her, she Adam to fill that hole.

"ADAM!" she said with wide eyes. She had left him alone while she ran looking for Beast Boy. She looked at the land not far from her. She picked herself up and ran toward the cold water. Already soaked to the bone she jumped into the water.

She moved her arms as fast as they would go.

"DAWN!" Starfire called out to her. Beast Boy and Raven were thrown from their reunion to sight of Dawn swimming from them.

"Dawn?" Beast Boy was confused to why she was swimming away.

He ran in after her, he quickly turned into a dolphin and chased after her. Dawn was out in the middle now shivering as she saw the land in a far off distance.

"Starfire…go and…help her." Robin commanded still in pain from the battle with Raven.

Starfire flew off above them to chase after Dawn.

Dawn was so close she could see Adam chained to something. She tried to swim faster.

"Adam! Adam!" she shouted for him.

A dark green dolphin showed up in front of her. Beast Boy changed back.

"Dawn what's wrong with you! You're way to weak to swim." He got on to her.

"I need to make it to my brother. He-he looks hurt." She said never once looking at Beast Boy in the eyes. Beast Boy saw no one at the shore but he listened to Dawn.

"Here hang on tight." He then turned back into a dolphin and zoomed his way over to the shore. Once they got close enough Dawn got off of Beast Boy and crawled onto the shore.

"Adam! Adam!" Dawn called again. She saw he was tied to a tree. His body was burned and bruised.

"Adam, what happened to you?" she asked looking at him in confusion and concern.

"S-Starfire." He simply said. Dawn looked at the bended pole that was wrapped tightly around his wrist. And tried to pull it off of him.

When Beast Boy got out of the water he saw that Dawn was trying to free Crow. He became infuriated.

"Dawn get away from him!" Beast Boy pulled away her away from him.

"Beast Boy he's my brother." She cried. But Beast Boy was too angry to hear her; he took advantage of Crow's situation. Beast Boy walked right up to him and began to punch him in the face.

"Beast Boy stop it!" Dawn cried, but he didn't.

Beast Boy got a few good hits, but that didn't satisfy him. He transformed into a giant green gorilla and pounded his chest in anger. He stood up tall over Crow. He lifted his hands high ready to crash down on Adam.

"No!" A loud shrill cry finally broke through Beast Boy's trance. He looked down and saw Dawn holding Crow close to her. She stared into his eyes and saw fear, fear that he gave to her.

He transformed back into his normal self. He saw tears roll down her face.

"Dawn…" he said but she flinched to held Crow closer to her. "Dawn I'm sorry. I-I didn't know…I mean I." He didn't know how to explain it to her. He couldn't explain his anger toward Crow.

When Starfire caught up to them she saw Dawn cradling Adam. And realized that she made a mistake. She immediately walked over to the pole and bent it back releasing his trapped hand.

Raven traveled over the water with Cyborg and Robin in a large black bubble. Dawn hugged her brother tightly when his hand was finally free.

"Don't ever do that again! Don't run off like that! I thought I lost you." Crow said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I won't…I won't. I promise." Dawn said nodding to what he said but not really listening she just kept the fear she had for Beast Boy in her head.

"What is he doing here?" asked Cyborg angrily. Dawn simply said:

"He's my brother."

The titan's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Then he give us explanations!" said Robin, who seemed to be getting his strength back.

"Tell us what is Slade planning!" Robin said gripping Adam's shirt.

"Okay. Okay I'll tell you." He said in pain."Slade is planning to open the gates of hell." Adam explained. "He's going to summon a demon named Ollas…This demon is going to give Slade unlimited power…which he has said will help him rule the world."

"Slade has told me that once he is given the power he will destroy Ollas…and claim his thrown…sending only god knows what up here." Crow said.

"What kind of powers will Ollas give him?" Asked the overwhelmed Robin.

"That I don't know." He said.

"Then why did he bring back Raven? Why erase her memory?" Robin said getting louder and more impatient.

"Slade had told me that Raven…was the key to getting to Ollas. But he couldn't have you sneaking around so he brought her back to life and told her that you were the ones that killed her. She had forgotten everything once she was back and breathing." Crow's body ached in pain.

"What do you mean Raven's the key to getting to Ollas?" Asked Beast Boy. 

"To get to Ollas…Slade must go through a gate which will lead to Trigon." They all gasped in shock.

"My father?" asked Raven in shock and fear.

"Slade made a new deal with Trigon. He promised to hand over Raven…so he could get to Ollas and defeat him. He promised Trigon Ollas' place in rule. But he would actually keep it to himself. Which will make him a higher power than Trigon." Adam was weak and tired. His voice was getting drowsy.

"Please you must stop Slade…before he takes over it all." Adam closed his eyes and passed out.

"Adam!" Regan cried fearfully.

"He's okay…he's just exhausted." Said Cyborg.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking at her concerned face.

"I-I must do this on my own. I can't let him hurt you anymore." Raven said sadly.

"You must stay away from Slade, he can not get anywhere without you." Starfire pointed out.

"You're safer away from them. This is our battle." Said Dawn.

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

**And so the plot thickens...lol**

**I'm so sorry for the wait you guys...I promise the next chapter will be better cuz this one kinda sucks...Pretty soon I'm gonna be starting a new Samurai Champloo story so look out for that one. Any suggestions on what I should write for my SC stroy? Hope u like this chapter.**


	24. One Soul

**Chapter 24: One Soul**

A thick blanket of mist flooded through the streets, as the mist blew in roars of terror rang throughout the streets. Echoing in fierce anger and hate.

"MY DEMONS! SOON YOU WILL FEAST UPON THE GREAT TASTE OF BLOOD AND VICTORY!" shouted Slade from on top of a building. The roars grew louder as the monsters howled in excitement and eagerness.

Slade then felt a sense ring all up and down his back. Something was wrong with his plan, Slade had flashes of visions going through his mind, and those flashes were filled with Raven. When they disappeared… he knew what was going on.

"She remembers…" he said to himself.

* * *

Adam woke from his slumber to the image of his sister's face. His head rested in her lap, as they warmed up by the fire.

"Adam, you're alright!" Dawn said stroking his forehead keeping his long bangs out of his face. "Robin! He's awake." Dawn said calling the titans over.

Instead of one pair of eyes staring down at him there was six. Cyborg's red eye scanned over his body from head to toe, checking to make sure that Starfire didn't do internal damage.

"He checks out." Cyborg said smiling at Dawn.

"Friend…I'm truly sorry for hurting you, do you forgive me?" asked Starfire. Adam nodded and smiled.

"We need information on Slade," said Robin. "What is he planning?" he asked. Adam lifted himself off of Dawn. His body was sore but he managed to sit up.

"He had told me…once Raven got back from destroying you, that he would take her to the underworld…to make the trade with Ollas. He can't get anything done without Raven." Adam explained.

"Okay, we need a plan." Said Robin.

* * *

The Titans made it to the city. The titans hid in the shadows of the barely standing buildings. They weren't far from the building were Slade nested his transgressions.

The titans looked upon the monsters that laid outside of the building.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" asked Cyborg scarcely.

"Those are the demons of hell, Slade summoned them here." Said Adam.

"Just keep calm Raven." Said Robin. Raven nodded.

Raven turned toward the monsters and began to walk toward the building. A warm hand took hold of her wrist and spun her around. Warm lips pressed against hers, and soft hands held her close.

"Be careful." Beast Boy said as he let her go.

Dawn felt a sharp pain her stomach as if she was kicked in the stomach.

Dawn's eyes wanted to fill up with tears, yet she kept the closed. She did nothing but feel her heart swell and burst inside her chest. One soft tear slithered down her cheek.

Beast Boy turned back to the titans and his eyes came upon that one tear…and he felt like such a jerk.

* * *

Raven tried to keep her heart from beating fast and her worry bottled up, so the demons wouldn't sense her fear. She walked down the street feeling a cold breeze hit her naked legs.

She came up to the doors of the in tact building. Before she took a step on the first stair she turned to see her friends one last time before she went in. Everything rested on her shoulders for now.

She walked in the building. Once she was in, everything was silent and hot. She walked up to a elevator shaft, she saw it was clear and levitated up the shaft. Raven had to make Slade believe that she had destroyed the titans and think that she was still under his spell.

Long enough to where he would open the portal.

She made it up to the top floor, and saw no sign of Slade. She walked down that blinding hallway, a few things came back to her memory when she was under the spell. She walked to the sound of her own footsteps to a ladder, next to the ladder was written, **"ROOF."**

The wind upon the roof blew harder than the wind on the ground. She saw him standing on the ledge of the building, with his arms crossed behind him.

"Are the titans history?" asked Slade. Raven struggled to keep her cape and hair from blowing in utter chaos.

"Yes…I defeated them." Raven said in a strong voice. Slade didn't say anything in return. He just stood there, causing butterflies in Raven's stomach. Her heart began to beat harder. Could sense her fear like the demons?

"You love him…don't you?" Slade asked still not facing her. Raven was confused by this question.

"What are you talking about master?" asked Raven. Again he triggered the silence on her.

"BAM!" A powerful kick to her stomach sent Raven flying across the roof floor. She slammed her shoulder on the ledge wall. She held her belly in pain.

"I must hand it to you Raven…you have guts coming up here with that whole skit. Do you think I'm that foolish?" asked Slade walking over to her with his hands still behind his back.

Raven still held her stomach…but once he got close enough she stood up and was ready to fight. Raven pulled on her hood, and shot black beams from her hands. Slade dodged them with great speed and still somehow still managed to make it toward her.

Slade jumped in the air and came crashing back down for a punch. Raven held up a black shield that blocked his punch. Slade slid against the ground once he hit the barrier. He cracked his knuckles popping them back into place.

"You know Raven…I thought you to be stronger than the others, but I guess I was wrong. You titans are all the same…weak." He said circling her. Raven shot more beams at him, and again missed every single shot.

Slade got close enough to her where he grabbed her neck. His powerful grip got tighter and tighter. Raven was helpless to do anything; she couldn't break free of his clasp.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Slade placed his hand over her forehead. "Corton Xahitious…Draven…Gravintous!" From her stomach Raven ached in pain. Red and white lights began to swirl out of her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her screams echoed through the dead city.

* * *

The titans waited below for their signal, they sat quietly till Beast Boy picked up the sound of frightened screams. They were faint but they were cries of pain…and they belonged to Raven.

"Raven! You guys he'shurting Raven!" Beast Boy shouted to the titans. Quickly he turned into a eagle and took off into the sky without thinking twice or keeping his voice down.

"Beast Boy No!" Shouted Robin but he was too late, Beast Boy was already in the sky.

"Grrrr." An evil snarl came from behind them; their eyes came upon three of the demon dogs. They were more hideous up close than they were far away.

"Oh man! I hate big dogs, especially the kind that'll rip your face off!" Shouted Cyborg. He turned his arm into the blaster and began to shoot.

"Dawn! Go help Beast Boy and Raven!" Shouted Robin. Her eyes were wide with shock and inside her she felt a little anger. Dawn looked at Adam and he said, "You heard him! Go!"

Dawn nodded and took off into the sky after Beast Boy. As she traveled up into the sky she wondered what she would see once she was up there. She had never fought Slade before, but if he was as quick as Robin she was in trouble.

Once Dawn came to the roof she saw Raven lying motionless on the ground, and Beast Boy flying through the air badly bruised. Beast Boy landed on the ground with a hard thud, Slade stood over his battered body, raising one foot high above his head.

"BEAST BOY!" Dawn shouted causing Slade's attention to drift toward her. Dawn's eyes glowed red and she sent the wind blowing harder. Slade planted both feet on the roof floor. And tried to keep himself from flying off. The harder he tried to stay on the roof, the harder Dawn blew the wind. Slade lost his footing and flew over the ledge.

He grabbed the ledge hanging on, yet Dawn blew even harder, so much harder trees were ripped from the ground, cars flew high in air, and pieces of buildings were twirling in the sky.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dawn shouted as she pushed harder.

A tree trunk hit Slade sending him flying through the air, but he took off with jets that hid in shoes. Dawn stopped the wind, and landed on her knees from exhaustion. She saw Beast Boy crawling himself over to Raven's limp body. He picked her small body in his arms and held her close rocking her back and forth.

"Beast Boy…"Raven said slowly, her eyes were soft and almost dull. "Raven! You're alright!" Beast Boy said with joy in his voice, he hugged her, but quickly stopped once he heard her in pain.

Beast Boy's gray gloves were stained red in her stomach, the same place where she was stabbed. "Raven!" Beast Boy said.

Dawn crawled over to the two lovers, and saw her wounds. All that jealousy she held in for Raven had slowly disappeared from her being.

"Hold a little longer, we'll get you some help." Beast Boy assured her.

"No, Beast Boy…" said Raven, "I'm not really here…I'm just a shell…I have no soul in me. This is just a body, the true Raven needs a real soul, I just don't have that." Said Raven.

"What are you talking about? You are Raven!" Yelled Beast Boy confused by her explanation.

"I need a soul, a soul that would be able to feed my soul, so that I can…uh…live." Raven proclaimed.

The other titans got to the top along with Adam. They all saw Raven bleeding in Beast Boy's arms. "I'm going to kill Slade!" Shouted Robin. "Where is he?" asked Robin.

"I blew him off the roof." Said Dawn still breathing heavily.

"You need a soul to live?" asked Cyborg. Raven told them the shocking news.

"I could reverse the spell, but I need to be alive to do that." Raven laughed trying to forget the pain. The titans were silent, they honestly didn't know if they could give their souls.

"I'll do it." Dawn said. The titans were silent; the looks on their faces were stunned as she volunteered.

"What? I won't allow it!" Adam shouted. Dawn didn't look him but fiercely shouted:

"If not, She'll die!" She snapped.

"Regan! I won't be able to loose you again!" explained Adam.

"She said she could reverse the spell! I'll be alight." Dawn said ina softer voice.

"Dawn…" Beast Boy said silently to himself. Beast Boy laid Raven on the floor, Dawn laid next to her. Raven laced her fingers with Dawn's; Raven felt how warm and soft Dawn felt…she slowly chanted:

"Corton Xahitious Draven Gravintous!" The titans stood back and watched as blue and white lights flowed like a river out of Dawn's body, and white and red lights twisted out of Raven.

Dawn could feel a loss of breath, she was literally dying right there...she could feel her heart beat get slower and heavier...she began to stop moving, then she drifted to sleep.

"Dawn!" Adam said but was stopped by Robin.

The lights merged together in the air above their bodies, twisting together into a spiral of white, blue, and red. Once the two souls formed together the lights turned purple and black.

The lights faded into the purpled hair beauty, leaving the black haired beauty still and lifeless. Silence fell among the team for they were stunned. Raven opened her eyes and they weren't purple but half purple and half brown.

She lifted herself up, her fingers still laced with Dawns. This time Dawn's hands weren't warm or soft, just cold and hard. Raven leaned over Dawn and held her body… "Thank you so much." Raven said. Dawn's body turned a slightly pale blue color.

Adam and the titans walked over to them, they witnessed that this wasn't only Raven, but they saw parts of Dawn in there too.

Adam rested on his knees, and Raven handed Dawn over to him. She was so heavy in his arms. He tried to keep himself from crying but he couldn't. He let tears flow from his eyes. He held her body closer to him. A soft warm hand stroked his head, he looked up and saw Raven.

"Dawn says she is still here." Raven said. Adam smiled at her, and could see his sister in her.

"Let get that bastardSlade!" said Adam.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	25. Reaching The End Of The Line

**  
_I honestly cannot give you all an explaination that it has taken me years to update this...my life had spun out control and I am now just getting back to normal...I felt so incomplete since I did not finish this story yet. I please hope that you will continue to read and review my stories. Writing is the only way that I can truely cope with my crazy life. thank you.  
-monster_**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Reaching the end of the line**

Heated anger pumped furiously through Adam's veins. He grinded his teeth with his lifeless sister hanging in his hands. They had to get her off the roof and somewhere safe till they could get a hold of Slade. The Titans stood behind him and Dawn, together once again. Beast Boy laced his fingers through Raven's. His eyes completely focused on Dawn's sleeping face.

"Alright Titans, we got to split up and find Slade! Raven, and Starfire take the skies. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and I will take the ground." Robin's voice still held the most harden determination. A tone as if nothing he saw had meant a thing to him.

"Robin, you're not serious right?! I'm not going to allow Raven to go after Slade!" Beast Boy growled at Robin's barked orders.

"Beast Boy, Robin's right. I have to do this, I know his plans and I need to help stop what I started. For Dawn's sake." Her voice was cool and raspy like her own, but it sang with sweet bells as well, pieces of Dawn that seeped through. Beast Boy's jaw clenched and he had an expression that screamed he was thinking about it in his head. "Beast Boy…I'll be ok. I feel indestructible." She spoke to him, placing her warm hands on his cheeks.

"Whatever the hell you all need to do, you better make up your minds quick. I want to go after that walking dead man now!" Adam's voice was tense through the air.

"We have make a plan first, we can't just go in without tact." Robin snapped.

"Do you see your city?! It's in ruins! My sister is DEAD in my arms right now! The whole damn world we know is about to be destroyed! What the hell else do we need to talk about?! We need to act now. We need to find the bastard now and take him down!" Adam's anger roared through every word and echoed loud throughout the city.

"Robin is right we can't just jump into something like this." Cyborg backed up Robin.

"However, Adam is right too, we don't have much time." Raven spoke.

"You said he couldn't do anything without you. He can't make any moves." Robin's voice was puzzled.

"He has lost interest now. He knows that I will never join him in on this. Besides Crow and I were just his messengers, he has all his pawns in place." Raven's voice was quiet and dark.

"Slade's plan all along was to summon Trigon once more." Adam spoke up.

"What?! You mean he's bring back that monster?!" Robin's fist clenched.

"Yes, he kept it a secret from you Raven, because the slightest mention of your father's name could have possibly brought you back your memory. Slade had placed a forbidden spell on his name, I could not speak nor think his name. However, the deed with Slade has been broken. He promised I would be unharmed by him and he would guarantee he would find my sister. That spell has been broken since he lied of finding her," Adam spilled his information freely since he was able to speak without the spell.

"So he needed me? All along he needed me to summon my father once more!" Raven spoke with anger.

"Yes." Adam spoke shifting his weight to one foot while the small lifeless Dawn laid silent in his arms.

"Ok, we've beaten him before, we can defiantly do it again!" Beast Boy's voice held great assurance and hope. They all began to be lifted in some ways.

"No, no…Slade had found a certain spell…something about tying the bonds between the two evils they hold. If Slade could somehow cut Trigon with this golden spear, he could absorb some of his power." Adam laid to his knees and kept Dawn's head in his lap. "If we stop Slade now, then we can stop him from even being able to summon Trigon." Adam pushed back Dawn's black hair from her peaceful pale face. "We have to destroy Slade, or risk having to bow down to him." Adam's teeth still grinded against one another.

"He is right Robin. We do not have any time for tact." Starfire's expression was calmest of them all. "If destroying Slade now means saving the world…then we must stop him." She spoke clearly with venom in her words.

"Alright. We have to find him and rip him limb from limb." Robin's mind was made.

* * *

The city below them was laid in pieces. Pieces that could possibly never be put back together. The night sky was the darkest the city has ever seen. No lights from the buildings that use to stand tall shined. Only stars and the moon lit the darkness. All was quiet through the streets, as the Titans walked together as one whole. Echoes of their footsteps were the only noise that was projected. There were no more beasts running amuck in the city now, yet the Titans followed the debris that they left anew. Adam still held Dawn's sleeping corpse in his arms. There was no where to keep her body safe except with them.

"You guys, where are we going to leave her?" Beast Boy stopped moving in the formation.

"We aren't leaving her anywhere." Adam spoke harshly. He adjusted his sister in his arms.

"Dude, Adam, we can't take her with us. What if something happens?" Beast Boy spoke with fear and worry in his voice. Although Adam could hear Beast Boy's concerns he didn't care. He kept his heated glare at the green mutant boy. He said nothing and passed right by him.

"No way in hell, am I going to leave her here to rot." He kept moving forward.

Just then as Adam walked ahead of Robin and Starfire, one of Slade's demons leaped out of a dark alleyway with a roar so fierce, it made Adam's knees wobble. The beast's teeth were jagged and sharp, blood stained the razor sharp canine teeth. Black drool seeped through the sides of it's wide mouth. Adam took small steps backwards from the monster, but was too slow to escape the demon's giant paw from knocking him sideways. Adam was airborne and broke his fall in a hardware store's display window. A screaming alarm shouted off as the window broken. Soon the Titans found themselves pushed together in a circle as three more monsters appeared out of the shadows. Their mouths hung open with black goo oozing out of the corners of their mouths.

"Uh, holy shit." Adam crawled out the shattered Plexiglas. His arms and back were cut and bleeding through the black shirt. He did not noticed at first but his arms were absent of something important. Dawn laid at the Demon's feet, still lifeless as ever. The pain shooting through Adam's body was nothing compared to the painful fear that shot through his heart. He scrambled to his feet and quickly shot out towards the street. The demon seemed to be waiting for him to move. As soon as he was close enough to grab Dawn by her cold hand, the demon pushed him away once again. Again, Adam was flung into another wall.

"Crow!!!" Beast Boy tired to reach him but was blocked off by one of the creatures.

"They're trying to separate us! They're keeping us from Dawn and Crow!" Cyborg shouted over his shoulder to Robin.

"Then we won't give them range to do it. Titans! GO!" Robin jumped up from the circled group and quickly pulled out the metal rod from his utility belt. He landed on one demon dog and plunged the pole deep into its back. The monster cried out in pain, flames of blue fire shot out from its oversized mouth and it began to buck wildly.

Starfire and Cyborg took to the sky, bolts of light shot at the demon with brilliant colors of blue and green. Each hit they landed set off smoke from the monster. Pieces of the demon started to break off and he was soon falling to bits. It cried in agony as bits of him started to break and crumble, as if it were made out of hot smoldering clay.

Beast Boy and Raven took on the other demon. Its eyes glowed a dark red and it roared angrily as it took it's stance to charge at the two Titans. Beast Boy moved Raven away from him as the beast charged, in a swift motion Beast Boy transformed into a large green elephant. It took charge at the demon as well. The two took each other head on, their large heads smashed into one another, they both pressed against one another. Their muscles shook as the pressure they applied matched each others. Soon a thick black cover wrapped around the demon dog. It was hoisted high in the air, and then flung far into the inner city. Beast Boy turned to the dark beauty that stood beside him and nodded at her with his trunk.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire quickly took their side as the rest of the demons were destroyed. All the Titans set their eyes to Crow who was now pinned to the street by the demon's paw. It tried to push down on him, trying to squish him. Crow's muscles ached as the beast applied more and more pressure. Crow held the giant paw in his hands pushing back trying to keep it from completely crushing his ribs. As the paw started to push harder and harder, Crow felt as if he couldn't win.

A tremendous roar of pain shot out from above him as the beast got a face full of Cyborg's sonic blast. The pressure was taken off all at once, and the weakness he felt earlier, disappeared altogether. The beast's face was distorted and bled out the black liquid that drooled from it's mouth. It limped away from Crow and the rest of the Titans. The heroes watched as the monster ran into the darkened alleyways. Their hearts feeling some kind of relief. Adam quickly shot back to his senses and searched around for Dawn, her still body had been laying in the street at the demon's feet. Now her body was gone. Adam felt that same fear rush deep within him again. His fingers trembled and his heart raced with violent beats in his chest.

"REGAN! REGAN!!!" Adam shouted, as if she could respond. He prayed she could. He prayed that she would hear him and cry out after him. He prayed that she would wake up, that she would wake up and come to him, big brothers are supposed to be protectors, he felt as if he failed.

"Such a pitiful man you are. You couldn't even handle a simple task of taking care of your sister." A venomous voice arose out of the darkness. Above the exhausted heroes was a strong figure, cradling another. One eye glistened brightly from out of the darkness, an eye that if one was to look through they would see the fiery brimstones of hell.

"Slade!!! You son of a bitch! Put my sister down!" Crow roared as he jumped over mangled debris to reach the top of the small broken building Slade stood upon. The rest as the Titans stood back almost too stunned to move. Crow was half way to the top until Slade stopped him in his tracks. In Slade's hand held a bright shining golden dagger. The fire that glistened off in the city reflected back onto the dagger. Slade held it inched from Dawn's throat.

"She maybe dead now, but any damage done onto her while in such a state, could cause her serious problems if she is reborn, wouldn't you think?" His voice was crisp and cynical.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin called from below on the broken street.

"What I want is a new world to be created. A whole new kind of Law and Justice. I want to be the one to bring such a world." Slade's voice slowed and deepened with every word. "I also, need someone to help me bring in my new world. Someone whose mind has no recollection of their life before now. Someone like…why, this little ray of sunshine here." Slade lifted Dawn's head to look at her brother. Crow's heart tightened.

"Slade, don't do this. Not her, I'll gladly take her place!" Beast Boy shouted to him from below.

"Ah, such a heartfelt man you are Beast Boy, but like I said…I need someone who I can rebuild into my own. Not even the new and improved Raven could be as strong."

"If you take her, it will be over my dead body!" Crow shouted as he charged at Slade. Crow had been sure he had hit him, yet once he stumbled back to his feet, Slade had transported himself from one rooftop to another.

"If you give me ideas like that again son, I will take up on the offer." Slade threw Dawn over his shoulder. A blast of green light shot at Slade and barely missed his legs.

"You are not going anywhere with my friend!" Starfire's eyes glowed green with anger and her hands lit up with fury star bolts. She flew so fast from the ground that she was next to him in a heartbeat.

"We ain't letting ya go! Not without a fight!" Cyborg's sonic blaster formed faster than it ever had before and he shot off three bolts. Each one aimed for Slade's legs. The roof of the building started to collapse and Slade found himself falling. Quickly he leaped from off the falling rock and landed away from the Titans on the street. His eyes darted between Starfire and Cyborg. A gut wrenching pain stung his body as he realized he had forgotten the masked boy wonder.

Robin made him stumble, but he didn't lose his footing nor did he loosen his grip on Dawn's body. The metal rod that was in Robin's hands was stained black from the demon he had plunged it into earlier. He swung it around and around and took strikes at Slade, each strike he took he missed.

"You've gotten sloppy Robin." Slade still kept his distance from the masked teen. Knowing that id he slipped up in slightest, Robin would not be merciful. "Give it up Slade! You're not getting out of this!" Robin shouted. "Oh, but I am Robin." Slade lifted his right hand high into the sky and chanted inaudible words. Slade's palm glistened brightly with a bright red "S". The words he spoke got louder and louder. Soon the Titans found themselves struggling to stay on their feet. The ground shook violently as more cracks tore through the city's streets. Robin had to jump to evade falling through one of them. Bright orange light shined through the deepened holes. Starfire quickly gathered Robin, as Raven grabbed Crow and Beast Boy collected Cyborg. All Titans were airborne as they watched the new evil that was being unleashed.

"What is he doing!?" Cried Starfire terrified.

"Is he summoning Trigon already!?" Cyborg called out to Crow.

"He can't! That's not the correct spell." Crow called back. He desperately watched as his sister's soulless body laid in Slade's arms.

"AWAKE! AWAKE! AWAKE AND BRING FORTH HELL!" Slade's cried were heavy and pure evil. He laughed wickedly. Dawn arose from his arms, still looking as peaceful as she once was. Then in a blink of an eye, a twisted white light tore from outside her body. Her eyes and mouth illuminated from the blinding light. Dawn's hands curled into fists and her muscles twitches wildly. A earsplitting sound broke through the roaring sounds of the breaking streets below, it was her screams. Starting from her feet an array of orange and bright blue fire circled her body. They lit her long ravishing black hair ablaze.

"Wake my child! AWAKE AND HELP ME RULE!" Slade again shouted.

The screams grew and grew until she levitated back towards the destroyed streets. Her voice began breaking off as she rested on her hands and knees on the street. She was no longer burning and she was no longer screaming.

"Dawn…welcome to your new world." Slade's voice too simmered down. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kneeled beside her. Once her long hair moved away from her face, her once bright brown eyes now shifted to a blood red. The titans only watched in shock as a twisted and frightening smile grew from ear to ear across her beautiful and now wicked face.

"Dawn, my child…how do you feel?" Slade asked hissing. Dawn studied her new master's face and took a few moments to speak. She choked a small laugh and her eyes grew wide when she responded:

"Hungry…" Her teeth were now jagged and nails now claws.

"You see Titans…I have absolute power…and now with such a creature at my side…a beautiful creature that you all know and love…I am unstoppable." Slade paused, yet he got no reaction of the stunned Titans.  
"We are reaching the end of the line Titans. Better make a move." Slade spoke with a hiss in his tone and then he shifted into the shadows.

**TO BE CONTINUED…(promise)**


End file.
